


Hello My Name is Human

by NoneOfThisWorld



Series: Baby Juice [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Derogatory Language, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, I make far too many pop culture references, I make too many references in general, Its ok i get it, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Murder Mystery, Mystery, OC characters in side relationships, Original Character(s), Series, Some are very subtle, Some people dont like OC characters, Sorry Not Sorry, Toxic Relationship, Trans, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, characters suggested by readers, mention of dead bodies, some depictions of blood, with side characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoneOfThisWorld/pseuds/NoneOfThisWorld
Summary: This is a continuation of my story Baby Juice, which I would suggest reading first before reading this one, but I'm not your real dad, so I can't make you do anything you don't want to...?Gavin and Connor go back to their regularly scheduled homicide investigations, alongside Hank, but when an old android acquaintance from Connor's past shows up pregnant, people start asking questions. Five years back Gavin and Connor had the first ever hybrid baby and now other androids seem to being popping up with the ability to procreate, but how. The mystery continues in this next instalment of dragon ball z. I mean, Baby Juice...Z





	1. Tis a Flesh Wound

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, here is the next part in the series where I'm going to try to focus more on the mystery, but there will still be fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION: This story and series contains a character that deals with situations containing gender dysphoria though various points in the story and may make some readers uncomfortable.

* * *

Gavin thumbed through various stacks of late bills and final notices on the table beside the front door of the victim's house. His stomach gurgling as he complained about missing breakfast.

 

“I told you to grab something on the way,” Connor objected from across the crime scene.

 

“And I said I wasn’t hungry then,” Gavin objected.

 

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, dear,” Connor reminded him as he stuck his blood smeared fingers into his mouth. It hadn’t been timed, but the idea of breakfast and watching his husband stick a corpses blood into his mouth was less than appetizing.

 

“Okay, I’ve officially lost my appetite,” Gavin objected with a slight gag for emphasis.

 

“Sorry,” Connor offered sheepishly as he processed the data. “Interesting.”

 

“What’s interesting?” Hank asked from the kitchen.

 

“There are nanobots in the victim's blood,” Connor commented. “They were still active for several hours after the victim was murdered, but have stopped working. That’s why some of the wounds look old,” he gestured with two fingers as he pointed them out. “They were trying to repair the damage, but as the body died, they did too.”

 

“That’s fucking bizarre,” Hank replied.

 

Gavin had made his way into the kitchen, bypassing the corps, but continued to listen as the pair spoke. “How did he get his hands on nanobots?” There was a rustling heard from the kitchen, followed by, “Ooooh, Pop-Tarts!”

 

“Reed, don’t you dare eat those, this is a crime scene!” Hank shouted over his shoulder.

 

“But they’re Pop-Tarts!” Gavin argued. “I doubt the guy needs them anyway.”

 

“I thought you lost your appetite?” Connor chimed in, from his kneeled position, still next to the body as he began reconstruction on the murder.

 

“I can’t deny my body Pop-Tarts!” Gavin called back. “It’s been ages since I’ve had one.”

 

“I know you’re hungry, my love, but we mustn't tamper with the crime scene. We’ll grab some food on the way back,” Connor insisted.

 

There was a pause, followed by a, “Fine,” as Gavin audibly put the box back where he found it. “Add Pop-Tarts to the list, we’re buying some later.” Gavin could be heard moving about the kitchen, the sound of the pantries being opened followed by, “Shit,” immediately followed by a gunshot, got everyone’s attention.

 

Connor was the first one in the kitchen, finding Gavin leaned up against the fridge, holding his shoulder, “Gavin?!”

 

“I’m fine, he just clipped me!” he assured his husband, “he went out the back door, get him, quick!”

 

Connor wasted no time chasing after the suspect. He ran at full speed, easily catching up to the man. He was stocky, but not built for speed it would seem. Connor was gaining on him, quickly, adrenaline, or something akin to it running through his thirium pumped artificial veins. The man hopped several fence, throwing various lawn furniture in Connor’s path, but it did little to slow him down. No one shoots his husband and gets away with it.

 

He was closing in fast, but Connor was very aware of the gun still firmly gripped in suspect’s hand. As he gained on the man, he calculated his best chance of neutralizing the guy with little incidence.

 

Calculation successful

 

Initiate program

 

Suspect neutralized

 

Once the man was cuffed and put into the back of a squad car, Connor quickly made his way to the ambulance Gavin was currently being treated at. One of the EMTs had just finished patching him up when Connor arrived, “Are you alright?”

 

Gavin’s shirt was pulled up over his shoulder, exposing half his chest as the EMT finished, “I’ll live,” he assured his husband. “Just a little sore and a bruised ego.”

 

Connor watched as the EMT left them alone to work on something else and Connor directed his attention back on Gavin. “I just wanna give you a quick scan, just in case.”

 

Gavin smirked, despite the circumstances, Gavin enjoyed how worried Connor often got over the littlest things with him. Even if he’d pretended it annoyed him, he knew Connor cared greatly for him, “If it’ll make you feel better, dipshit.” There was no malice in the nickname he’d given the android several years back. Although back then, he’d used it as an insult, it just kind of stuck.

 

Connor scanned his husband, everything appearing fine, until something caught his attention. He had almost missed it, but took a double take and instantly froze. His jaw went slack, eyes going wide as he froze.

 

Noticing the shock on Connor’s face made Gavin worry. “What is it?” Panic began to fill him as various worries started to fill his mind. He was no spring chicken, but he wasn’t old either. He often worried about his mortality since marrying an android and having a baby. Both of which would most likely out live him by centuries. The idea wasn’t something he liked to think about, but that didn’t mean it didn’t cross his mind.

 

“Gavin, you’re pregnant,” Connor said, voice cracking a bit.

 

“Run that by me again,” Gavin asked, not quite sure he heard what he heard.

 

“You’re pregnant,” Connor repeated. “I can see two heart beats.”

 

“Two heart beats?” Gavin’ eye widened at the news. He stood up from his seat on the edge of the open back of the ambulance and looked down at his mostly exposed stomach. He had put on a bit of weight recently and the cravings he hadn’t thought much on. He’d wanted sweets lately and had been spotting. He figured his period had just gotten lighter in his older age. “Two heart beats?” he repeated.

 

Connor merely nodded, still trying to process the information. Gavin had mentioned in the past that twins runs in his family, but doesn’t that usually skip a generation? “Two heart beats,” he confirmed.

 

“You two...feeling okay?” Hank asked, slowly approaching the pair.

 

Gavin quickly adjusted his shirt, though struggled pulling his arm through the hole, pain shooting through his should. “Well, other than the flesh wound and finding out I’m pregnant with twins, I’m fine. I think Connor might need to reboot though.”

 

Hank’s eyes widened as he gripped Connor’s shoulders, “Son, what have I told you about using condoms!”

 

Visibly snapping out of his shock, Connor’s face became blue at the mention of condoms, “I’m sorry Hank, despite having our daughter, it’s not something that always crosses my mind when having intercourse with my husband.”

 

Gavin smacked his palm to his forehead, “Do you have to say it like that?”

 

“Which would you rather I say? Sex, coitus, fucking?” Connor asked, still not fully back to normal, his verbal filter not properly functioning.

 

“How about none of the above,” Hank rose his hands and stepped away. “I’ll let you two discus this in private.” Shaking his head, he walked away.

 

Connor and Gavin watched the older man leave before looking back at one another, “We’re having twins…” Connor said distantly.

 

“It would appear so…” Gavin replied.

 

“You got shot,” Connor said, seeming to suddenly remember. “You’re pregnant and you got shot!” Panic started to settle in once more.

 

“I’m fine,” Gavin assured him. “We’re fine.”

 

“But you could have not been fine!” Connor objected.

 

Gavin grabbed Connor on either side of his face and firmly kissed him, “God, I love you, but I’m fine,” he assured his husband. “Now we know and I’ll be more careful next time.”

 

Connor rested his forehead against Gavin’s, “We’re having twins.”

 

Gavin chuckled, “So you’ve said.”

 

“Twins are a handful,” Connor said.

 

“I know,” Gavin replied.

 

“Shit,” Connor hissed.

 

“I agree,” Gavin chuckled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get this out before I went to bed. Forgive me


	2. New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin demands answers and the new guy is like young, more assholy Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, but I added a character to build some drama for Gavin at work. It's kind of like Gavin getting back some karma at like the worst possible time. Fair warning, the guy, like many others is well aware of Gavin being trans and his relationship with Connor. He uses derogatory terms, mostly towards Gavin and will be a reoccurring character throughout the story. I added the tags to the story and though I hope most people if not all people would be accepting of others in the future, I feel like there will still be those who just don't get it.
> 
> I have something planned for the guy in the future that I'm hoping you guys will enjoy? maybe? I hope, so he may seem bad now, but hold out and trust me.

* * *

 

Gavin flipped through the file as he slowly walked around the room. He read it to himself as if he was the only one there, before firmly throwing it onto the table before the perp, “Louise Henderson,” he started, pointing at the picture of the deceased man. “Multiple slits all over his body. He had been mostly drained of all his blood and left to die.” The man quickly averted his eyes from the photo, seemingly unable to stomach the sight. The discomfort in his face was obvious and he seemed a bit green.

 

Gavin smacked his hand on the table to regain the man’s attention, “Why did you do it?!”

 

“You wouldn’t understand,” the man said through clenched teeth.

 

“You shot me in the fucking shoulder and ran like a pussy, try me!” Gavin threatened.

 

The man shook his head, “Because I wanted to live forever,” he offered, eyes meeting Gavin’s. “Have you ever questioned your mortality, Detective? In a world plagued by androids who will never age or die from natural causes, doesn’t it make life seem so much shorter?”

 

Gavin listened to the man speak, knowing he too, thought of these things often, but didn’t let it show on his face, “What, did you fucking drink his blood like a vampire?”

 

“That’s exactly what I did, but I didn’t get much because someone else came in. I came back for the blood but it was all gone. Soon after you fucks showed up and I was trapped. I was going scare them off with the gun, but I was trapped.”

 

Gavin glanced at the two way glass, then back at the man, “Someone else came in?”

 

“Yeah, a group of em. I didn’t see them though, because I ran. They know about the blood too, that’s why they took it.”

 

“What about the blood?” Gavin pressed.

 

The man scoffed, “Don’t play coy, I know your android fuck buddy found the nanobots in what was left of the blood,” he leaned forward as Gavin glared him down for the fuck buddy comment. “How would you like to live forever, Detective?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Gavin scoffed.

 

“Nanobots are the wave of the future, Detective. Someone figured out how to use them for the good of mankind. It belongs to the people and we deserve to live forever as much as the plastic fucks!” the man boasted. “I’d do it again if I had the chance!”

 

Gavin shook his head, looking to the glass, “I’m done here, we got what we wanted.” He was steaming when he left the interrogation room, joining the others on the other side. He felt Connor’s hand on his shoulder, which helped a bit, but he was still pissed. Back before he and Connor had gotten together, he’d used the derogatory terms towards androids, just as the man had. Back then he was just trying to hide behind his tongue, hoping people wouldn’t find out how he really felt about Connor. Hearing it from the other side hurt.

 

“So there were others?” Hank said, breaking through Gavin’s thoughts.

 

“It would seem so,” Gavin replied. “At least according to that asshole.

 

“There were no signs of anyone else being in that house, but him,” Connor pointed out.

 

“Unless we missed something?” Gavin suggested.

 

“We were very thorough,” Connor replied. “They either managed to cover any trace of themselves, or he’s lying.”

 

Gavin learned a long time ago, that although Connor’s responses could come off as cocky or arrogant, at least to him, he was merely just being honest. “What about the victim?” he looked to the pair, “how’d he get nanobots in his bloodstream and how’d the guy find out?”

 

“We’ll have to do more digging,” Hank said. “I think it’s best someone else interrogate him next. You’re both too close to this incident and might make it personal.”

 

“Hell yeah, I’d make it personal, he fucking shot me!” Gavin retorted.

 

“My point exactly,” Hank gestured to Gavin for emphasis. “I’ll see if I can get any more information from the prick. You two take a break. I imagine you two have other things to discuss, anyway and stressing out in here isn’t going to help.”

 

Despite how much he hated to admit it, Hank had a point. Rolling his eyes, he left the room, Connor directly behind him. They were almost in the clear, when one of the newer detectives, Donivan Wright, blocked there path. In the short time he’d been there, he’d managed to make a name for himself, one very similar to the one Gavin had made for himself in the past. Although Gavin had improved greatly over the past five years or so, the pair were two sides of the same coin.

 

Much like old Gavin, Donivan had a strong hate towards androids and despite the day and age being more accepting, he seemed to hate anyone that was considered, ‘different’ even more. “If it isn’t the she-male and her living dildo,” he greeted with a shit eating grin.

 

That was the last thing Gavin needed right now, “The fuck did you just say?” he hissed.

 

“What, did they fuck up your ears when they cut your tits out, or something? I didn’t fucking stutter, bitch!” he shot back.

 

Gavin clenched his fist, ready to strike, when Connor stepped between them, “Please reconsider the use of derogatory terms in the work environment, Detective Wright,” Connor said, trying to keep his cool, but it was clear, even he was irritated by the detective’s presence. 

 

“Or what, you gonna spew your android juice on me? Gonna knock me up too? News flash, men can’t get pregnant,” he said, directing his attention towards Gavin once more. “Not real men, at least,” he chuckled before continuing down the hall, leaving the two stewing in his wake.

 

Connor turned to his husband, only to find him storming down the hall in the opposite way Donivan had went, he knocked over a stack of files on someone’s desk as he went, kicking a chair for good measure a he went. Connor knew Gavin would have preferred wrapping his hands around the detective’s neck, but expelling his anger in this way was the more moral choice. He waited several heartbeats before following his husband outside the DPD. Gavin moved quickly around the side of the building and Connor had to pick up his pace to keep up with him. He made it just in time to catch sight of Gavin bringing up the empty contents of his stomach onto the ground, reminding him that he’d yet to eat. He patted the Pop-Tarts stowed away in the breast pocket of his suit, but decided against it. Now wasn’t the time.

 

Gavin dry heaved a few more times before turning to face Connor, his eyes red and glistening with unshed tears, “I fucking hate that guy,” he said before pressing his face into Connor’s chest. He felt the lump in Connor’s chest and looked up at him with confusion.

 

He reached into the breast pocket of his suit and pulled out the now slightly crushed pack of Pop-Tarts, “I saw them in the vending machine and got them for you,” he said softly.

 

Gavin noted that they were the strawberry flavor and though he’d prefer blueberry, decided to keep that to himself. “Why are you so good to me?” he asked, voice cracking slightly as he accepted the package and wrapped his arms around the android’s waist.

 

“Because I love you,” he assured the shorter man.

 

“But I use to be such an ass to you,” Gavin objected. “I used to be Donivan.”

 

Connor could tell he was holding back, “You’re not Donivan,” Connor assured him, rubbing his back as they swayed slightly in a comforting motion. “You were never Donivan.”

 

“I was a fucking prick,” Gavin spat.

 

Connor shook his head, resting his chin on Gavin’s bent down head, “That may be true,” he agreed with a chuckle, “but you were never the low life, hateful person Donivan is. We can’t let him get to us,” Connor continued. “He’s just trying to get a rise out of you, because he knows you have anger issues. Something tells me he’s only doing this to get you or both of us in trouble. We can’t let him win.”

 

Gavin shifted and rested his chin on Connor’s shoulder and Connor pulled him closer enjoying the close moment they were having, despite the situation. The silence was comfortable, but only made the news of Gavin’s current pregnancy surface. Before Connor could bring it up, he heard the sound of plastic rustle behind him as Gavin carefully tried to open the pack without being noticed. “You’re getting crumbs on my suit.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Gavin sighed, “I’m so hungry,” he added with a whine.

 

Connor pulled away, devouring Gavin with his eyes, before they fell on his stomach. “Twins,” he said finally. It wasn’t a question this time, but more like he was still trying to convince himself.

 

Gavin was already working on the second Pop-Tart as he glanced down at his stomach and nodded. “Listen, hun, I don’t wanna tell Fowler just yet.”

 

“You got shot today,” Connor reminded him. “It’s best if you go on light duty-”

 

“Either of us have a chance of getting shot, any day, Connor. We’re both on the field all the time and we have a daughter at home waiting for us to come home each night. My chances don’t suddenly increase just because I’m pregnant, but I don’t wanna go on light duty just yet. I feel like this case might have something to do with that Wheatley guy from our case a few years back. I think we might finally get some answers as to how we were able to have August in the first place and I can’t just sit around while you and Anderson get to solve this case without me.”

 

“I don’t know, Gavin. Hank already knows and I can’t see him willing to cover for us. He won't be happy,” Connor insisted.

 

Gavin looked to the pavement, he was right, Hank would be a tough nut to crack, “Please Connor, just a little bit longer is all I ask.”

 

He let out a long sigh, “Fine,” he finally agreed, “but only for a month or so. If we’re not any closer to an answer by then, I’m going to tell Fowler myself,” his LED flashed yellow, spinning for a moment, “I’ve notified Dr. Spitz at least, we should get you in for a check up.”

 

“Fair enough,” Gavin replied. “Let’s see about lunch. I need more than a Pop-Tart,” he said as they made their way back into the DPD, unknowingly being watched.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's another short one  
> so I'm thinking that if someone can catch the hits on Baby Juice as close to 3000 as possible, I'll write the winner a special chapter that may even make it into the story, or just be used as like a side thing, but still in reference to my story? idk, what do you guys think
> 
> Edit: idk if you guys see it too, but the second set of end notes is supposed to be at the end of chapter 1. When I go to edit it, it doesn't show up in either chapter and is just kind of there?


	3. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing a child is hard on anyone.
> 
> Finding them is another story.

It’d been a long day at the DPD and Gavin was exhausted, but August had been insisting on him reading her a story before bed. Connor had done it several nights in a row since Gavin had been so tired lately and now they knew why. He was down to a simple gray t-shirt and pajama pants as he skimmed through the small collection of books and August sat on her bed wearing a cute pink unicorn themed nightgown. “Alright little biscuit, which is it tonight?” he pulled on from the shelf, “I don’t think we’ve done this one in a while.”

 

A beautifully designed blue cover with a mother and daughter on the front, both of Native Alaskan decent. The Cover read, ‘Mama, Do You Love me?’

 

“That one!” August exclaimed, throwing her small arms into the air.

 

Gavin smirked then approached the bed and gestured for his daughter to scoot over, “Make room, daddy’s butt is bigger than that.”

 

August giggled but quickly moved over to allow her father more room. Gavin bent forward, moving the various stuffed animals as August helped and sat down. Once he was settled, August crawled up next to him, snuggling up to his chest. He moved his arm around her, holding her close as he opened the book and began to read.

 

“Daddy?” August began. Gavin simply hummed his response. “Why don’t I have a mama?”

 

This gave Gavin pause. He knew this would be brought up at some point, but he wasn’t nearly prepared and hoped he still had a while longer before he had to have this talk. “Well,” he paused again, “I mean, technically, I’m your mama, I did give birth to you,” he informed. “I just have a different term.”

 

“Can all daddies be mamas too?” she added.

 

Gavin sighed, “No, not all daddies can be mamas, but there are plenty of daddies out there that can have babies, like me.”

 

“How, though?”

 

Gavin ran his fingers through his daughter’s hair, trying to find the right words, “Well, some daddies, like me, weren’t always the way we are now. You see, Daddy was a girl when he was born.” 

 

August made a shocked ‘O’ face and looked up at her father, “You were a girl?!”

 

Gavin nodded, “Yup, but I didn’t feel right, so I became man and I’m much happier this way,” he assured her. Granted, like anyone else, he still had down days, like today, but he wasn’t going to sit and explain those sort of things to her right now.

 

“So, can I turn into a boy one day?” August asked.

 

This question didn’t phase him as much as he thought it would, “If you feel it's necessary.”

 

“But I like pretty things. Can I still like pretty things as a boy?”

 

Gavin nodded, “Of course, I still like pretty things.” If anyone from DPD heard him right now, he’d surely get teased. Donivan’s face flashed through his mind, but he quickly pressed it down.

 

“What pretty things do you like, daddy?”

 

“Well, you for instance,” he said before tickling her. The girl squealed in glee, squirming to get away, but it was no use. Once they settled down, Gavin smiled down at her, “Hey, guess what?”

 

August was still giggling, “What?”

 

“You’re going to be a big sister,” he said, patting his stomach. 

 

August was ecstatic and pressed her ear to her father’s stomach, “You’re having a baby?”

 

Gavin chuckled, “Two babies.”

 

August gawked, her excitement turning into uncertainty, “Two babies? I don’t think I can handle that.”

 

Gavin let out a full hearted chuckle at his daughter’s unaware comment, to which she flashed a confused look, but rest her head back on Gavin’s stomach.

 

Connor went to check on the pair, only to find them both sound asleep on the small bed. Gavin's legs hung off the side, his head resting against the top of August’s head. The small girl clung to him, arms not quite long enough to reach around Gavin fully. He was amused at the sight, engraving the image into his mind before quietly approaching his husband and gently shook him awake.

 

Gavin's eyes fluttered open, looking around before focusing on Connor. He looked to the sleeping child on his chest, “I must have dozed off,” he whispered, sleep heavy in his voice.

 

“Come to bed,” Connor whispered.

 

With some struggle, Gavin managed to free himself from the sleeping child’s grasp, tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead before following his husband to bed.

 

~~~

 

They weren't able to get much more out of the suspect, other than the fact that people were getting their hands on nanobots and injecting them into their blood in attempt to live longer and it was causing a stir. Much like with Red Ice, this was sure to get messy fast if it hadn't already.

 

Gavin was deep into his work when his phone started to vibrate. Had it been five years ago, had have let it gone to voicemail and checked it later. Being a parent, however ,changes everything. “Mom?” he asked, answering his phone. His face drained of color, “Mom, slow down, I can't understand you.” His heart was pounding at this point, “What do you mean she's missing?” he demanded, standing up so quickly he knocked his chair over. Hank and Connor caught on quickly to Gavin's distress, watching him as he began to panic. “Okay, okay, I'll be right there,” he hung up the phone. His eyes met with Connor, “August is missing. The day car took a trip to the park and mom was one of the chaperones. They said one minute she was there and the next she was gone. I think someone might have took her.”

 

“Don't go jumping to any conclusions,” Hank warned, “She probably just wandered off. You two head to the park, I'll tell Fowler and meet you guys there.”

 

Every second that passed was precious time and Gavin was losing his mind with every tick of the clock. Various things crossed his mind as Connor thankfully drove them to the park. One of which was the idea that someone might have taken her for her nanobots. The idea that someone would be so desperate to hurt a child, just to further their own life, was both terrifying and sickening. He needed to get to his daughter, to find her, he just hoped they weren’t too late.

 

Gavin was out of the car before Connor had fully put it in park. He ran through the park, spotting his mother and the other parents in the group instantly. Connor wasn’t far behind as Jill started explaining what happened.

 

“They were all just playing on the play set,” she explained between sobs. “August was playing with a group of kids and I was chatting with one of the fathers about who knows what and when I looked back, she was gone.”

 

“Has any of the kids seen anything?” Connor asked.

 

Jill shook her head, “None of them seemed to know what happened.”

 

“Which ones were playing with her?” Connor asked.

 

“Connor, we don’t have time to interview the children,” Gavin insisted. “We just need to start looking.”

 

He knew his husband was in a panic and didn’t want to press him too much, so he simply nodded. Had it been someone else's kid, he knew Gavin would immediately start asking the kids what they knew. They had to have seen something, he was certain, but they were probably too scared to say anything. Connor was just as worried as Gavin, even if it didn’t seem so. The fear that someone might have taken their daughter weighed heavy in the back of his mind. If one of them saw someone take her, the person could have scared the kids with a threat. That was even more terrifying.

 

Something in Connor’s peripheral caught his attention, something small laying in the grass. He broke away from Gavin and his mother and moved towards it. Laying in the grass, on it’s side was August’s shoe. He picked it up and immediately started scanning the grass for any other sign. Sure enough, he caught sight of foot prints, one shoe and one socked foot. Judging by the distance apart, she’d ran in this direction, presumably to get away or chase after something. “I think I know where she went!” he called over his shoulder.

 

Gavin looked over towards Connor and ran up beside him. In the distance, within the voices of the other parents calling out August’s name, they could hear the sound of sirens approaching. They looked back towards the parking lot, noting the hand full of police cruisers that filled the spaces, one of which was Hank’s car. He’d brought the whole DPD, or at least those available, but still.

 

“I’ll follow this trail,” Connor said, handing Gavin there daughter’s shoe, “You fill them in and start searching and questioning people.”

 

“But Connor,” Gavin started, but Connor rested his hands on Gavin’s shoulders.

 

“If we spread out, we’ll have a better shot of finding her,” he assured him.

 

He was hesitant, but Gavin offered a short nod, “Okay…” He broke away and approached the cars to speak with Hank and the others.

 

Connor turned back towards the trail that lead into the small forest at the edge of the park. If something happened to their daughter, he didn’t want Gavin to see. He just hoped to find her in one piece.

 

With a determined stare, Connor continued to follow the trail of his daughter’s small foot impressions in the grass and began calling her name as he reached the entrance of the forest, “August!” he called, “Are you in there, love?” He glanced around at the forest line, nothing immediately sticking out to him so he entered. In the distance, he heard several voice he recognized from the DPD begins calling her name as they spread through the park. 

 

The further he moved into the forest, the harder his thirium pump hammered away in his chest. The overwhelming dread of finding her lifeless body on the forest ground, grew deeper within him, the further he moved and when her tracks stopped near a large tree, he feared the worst. They just simply vanished. He thought, perhaps someone was chasing her and managed to snatch her up at this point, or perhaps a large animal got to her, but he saw so such signs. No other set of footprints other than his own, no animal tracks, nothing.

 

When he took a moment to pause and gather his thoughts, that's when he heard it. The faintest of sniffles, coming from behind him. Carefully he turned and there, crouched in the hollow of the large tree, sat his daughter. Her face was pressed into her knees, which were pulled up, arms wrapped around her legs, making herself into a ball.

 

“August,” Connor said softly as he crouched down in front of her.

 

Her head quickly shot up, startled by her father’s voice, “Papa?”

 

Connor offered a reassuring smile, all the fears that had been building up, washed away by the simple utterance. He blinked a few times, a  few tears of joy streaking his cheeks, but his face remained stark as he didn’t want to worry the child, “She’s over here!” Connor called, projecting his voice loud enough for the others could clearly hear him despite the distance. “Why are you hiding in a tree?” he asked, directing his attention back to her.

 

August pouted up her bottom lip and furrowed her brow before holding her hand out towards her father. Connor reached his hand out towards her, his synthetic flesh melting away as they made the connection.

 

~MEMORY FILE ACCESS GRANTED~

/ / / /...LOADING MEMORY… / / / /

 

Boy1: Okay, you guys hide, I’ll count to ten and then-

 

August: Can I play too?

 

Girl1: Don’t let her play, she always cheats

 

August: I don’t cheat

 

Boy2: You have a computer brain, you always find people too easy

 

Girl2: Yeah, that’s cheating

 

Boy2: Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater!

 

The rest of the kids join in on the chant.

 

/ / / /...LOADING MEMORY… / / / /

 

August walks towards another group of kids who are playing with a tether ball.

 

The children seem apprehensive, but let her have a go. She gives it one hit and it goes flying at a high speed, getting tangled up in it’s own string.

 

/ / / / ...LOADING MEMORY… / / / /

 

August gets kicked off of the monkey bars.

 

August gets kicked off the swings.

 

August gets kicked off the slide.

 

August gets upset and runs off towards the forest.

 

/ / / / ...MEMORY LINK DISCONNECTING… / / / / 

 

Connor frowned looking down at his daughter, “Come here,” he beckoned to his daughter who pulled herself from the hollow and fell into her father’s arms who then lifted her up into an embrace and began carrying her towards the exit of the forest. He was almost at the clearing when Gavin caught sight of the two of them and immediately picked up his pace, Hank not far behind him.

 

“Oh my god!” Gavin breathed. “Is she okay?!” he asked, reaching his hands out towards her.

 

“She’s fine,” Connor assured him as he handed their daughter over.

 

Gavin pulled her into his arms and fell to his knees, “Fuck,” he sobbed into her hair, holding her close.

 

“I’m sorry, daddy,” August said softly, but Gavin just kept crying.

 

Connor looked to Hank who looked as relieved as he felt. He could only imagine what Hank was feeling at this moment. Having actually lost his son, he could only guess what had been going through Hank’s mind at that moment. There was a silent communication between the Lieutenant and the android, Hank giving Connor a slight nod as if to say, yes, that’s exactly what had gone through his mind. Losing his son had been devastating and losing a grandchild on top of that would wreck him.

 

“Daddy, I can’t breath,” came August’s strained voice.

 

Gavin lightened up, but didn’t let go, “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I was so worried.”

 

With the news that August had been found safe, the air at the park, lightened on everyone's shoulders and people began leaving in small spurts, glad she’d been found. Jill apologized a hundred times over and Connor spoke with the daycare employees, letting them know he didn’t blame them, but explained how August felt alienated for being different. He informed them that he’d work with her to learn how to dull down her abilities, at least while she’s young and perhaps the kids wouldn’t feel as threatened by her.

 

Most of the crowd had dispersed, Connor thanking each and every one of them for their help as they left. He watched the cops leave and head back to their usual work, all but one. He stared after Donivan, watching him carefully. Their eyes locked for what seemed like forever, before he finally got into his car and drove off. Whatever that guy’s problem was, Connor wanted to get to the bottom of it. Perhaps he can find out how to turn his attitude towards them around.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel like, somebody's watching me~
> 
> "Mama, Do You Love Me?" is one of my favorite children's books


	4. How Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donivan presses buttons and Connor licks all the evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one is short, again, sorry, but I had an idea.
> 
> Whoever catches the Hits at 500 or closest to it, I'll add them to the story as a character. You can give me a basic description of your character, doesn't necessarily have to be you per se, but don't go crazy. I wont tell you what you'll be in the story, but give me like
> 
> Name:  
> Age:  
> Gender: (if preferred)  
> maybe some personality traits, idk, just something to work with, but I can't promise I'll stick with the personality, though I'll try my best.
> 
> I really enjoy seeing everyone's comments and having such positive feedback, so I wanted to give you guys a little something extra :D

* * *

Everyone was delighted to know August was found safe and sound, especially Fowler. He wouldn’t admit it, but he cared greatly for the young girl, like family. So when he caught sight of her in the Bull Pin surrounded by many happy officers, he made an excuse to go see her. He left his office and approached the small gathering, where Gavin stood in the center, August held up on his hip as she was showered with love and kind words from the surrounding officers.

 

“Reed, Anderson,” Fowler greeted when he approached.

 

August’s face lit up when she saw him, “Uncle Jeffrey!”

 

“Hi pudding pop! I’m glad you’re okay,” Fowler smiled at the small girl. Gavin and Connor exchanged a glance at the rare sight. Hardly anyone ever saw the man smile, but ever since August was born and started making her visits at the precinct, she never failed to bring a smile to at least one person. She’d managed to warm her way into every heart there. Well, every heart but one.

 

“Oh boo-fucking-hoo,” Came Donivan’s pretentious voice, almost on schedule. “A little girl went missing and we found her, great job everyone,” he said, giving a slow clap.

 

“That’s enough, Wright,” Fowler warned.

 

“What’s your fucking problem?!” Gavin demanded.

 

Donivan chuckled, “Gonna get all weepy on me, Reed? Your mascara is running.”

 

Gavin handed August over to Connor and approached Donivan, fists clenched at his side, “You wanna go, Donivan?”

 

“Don’t even start, you two,” Fowler warned again.

 

“Besides, I wouldn’t hit a girl,” Donivan added.

 

Gavin was steaming at this point. He didn’t want to lose it in front of the whole precinct, let alone his daughter, but after the day they all had, he wasn’t willing to back down. He moved closer to Donivan, despite Fowler’s warnings. “Yeah, I don’t have a fucking dick, but I bet when it comes to measuring up, I’m still bigger than you,” he smirked.

 

Donivan saw red, his fists clenching and unclenching. Just when they were sure he was about to swing, Fowler stepped in, “For fucks sake people. Reed, don’t antagonize him.” He directed his attention to Donivan, “And you, if you so much as touch anyone here, I’ll have you out of here so fast, it’ll give you whiplash. Understood?”

 

Donivan’s nostrils flared and he huffed, but did as he was told, leaving the area, he stormed outside, most likely to clear his head. Not that anyone cared. Gavin on the other hand, was still an emotional wreck. He’d held it together well, in the face of Donivan, but he still got to him. How could a guy be so heartless? He didn’t care about his homophobia, but the comment he made about August, like she was just another case, like a lost phone or wallet. Like she was just a thing and not a person. Part of him wanted to know what the fuck happened to the asshole to make him this way, but Gavin knew from personal experience, some people are just born assholes.

 

“Daddy?” Came August’s soft voice from behind him.

 

Gavin turned to face her finding her still in Connor’s arms. He’d come up to comfort his husband, knowing the state he was in. Gavin only rested his forehead against Connor chest and let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Reed, how about you take August home and take the rest of the day off, maybe even tomorrow if you need it,” Fowler suggested. “It’s been a crazy morning, but we can handle it.”

 

Gavin was reluctant, but knew his mind wouldn't be on work if he stayed. Not to mention he didn't want to let August out of his sight. “Okay,” he nodded. “Thanks.”

 

~~~

 

Gavin returned the next day, despite still being a bit shaken up from the day before. Jill had been overly apologetic the night before, but Gavin reassured her that he wasn't mad, nor did he blame her.  He looked at himself in the mirror of the mens room, lifting his shirt to get a better look. Already he was showing more than he had the first time around at eleven weeks, but that was to be expected with twins. _I'd had just gotten his abs back, too_ , he thought with a huff. Washing his hands, he felt his stomach lurch once more, making him groan. Once he got back to his desk, he found a cup of hot tea, waiting for him and glanced at his husband who had been pretending not to be watching him. He simply snorted, but couldn't help the smile that spread over his lips.

 

“Fucking faggots,” Donivan mumbled, just loud enough for Gavin to hear. If it weren't for the homicide call, he’d surely snap the guy's neck, then and there.

 

Gavin struggled to keep his lunch when they arrived at the gruesome sight, “Fucking hell.”

 

Chris looked to his partner, “You okay, man? You're looking a bit green.”

 

“I’ll tell you later,” he assured him.

 

A thought crossed Chris’ mind, making him chuckle, “You're not pregnant again, are you?” He was half joking, but the look of terror that crossed Gavin's features told him he hit the nail on the head. “Shit, you are!”

 

“Don't tell anyone,” Gavin hissed.

 

Chris shook his head, “I won't. I promise. Does Connor know?”

 

“He knew before I did,” Gavin replied. “He gave me a scan after I got patched up, just to be sure. That's when we found out.”

 

“Jesus, what a way to find out,” Chris replied.

 

“Tell me about it,” Gavin huffed. “God, this is fucking rank.” The last victim was drained, relatively cleanly, while this person was painted on the walls. “Hun, did this guy have nanobots, too?” he asked, raising his voice.

 

Connor already had his fingers to his mouth before giving a nod, “That would be correct. Also, the victim would appear to be female, at least by birth.”

 

Gavin scrunched up his nose at the sight, “Ick.” Even if his stomach wasn’t weakened from being pregnant, he still would have found this a rather hard sight to deal with.

 

“More nanobots?” Hank asked, moving around the forensics team members. He had to be careful not to step in any part of the victim that was spread around the apartment. It was easier said than done. “Obviously this one was done by someone else, since our last perp is in custody.”

 

“He did mention that there were other people that came into that house,” Connor pointed out. “Though, they couldn’t have done this, seeing as how careful they were in the last one.”

 

“So, there’s got to be a lot of people who know about this,” Gavin pointed out. “The question is, how did these other people get their hands on nanobots?”

 

“Who is to say they didn’t obtain them through similar means?” Connor suggested.

 

“But there has to be a starting point,” Hank began. “A patient zero, if you will.”

 

“Wouldn’t Connor be patient zero in this case?” Gavin asked.

 

Hank shrugged, “We know the nanobots are self replicating, for all we know, Connor wasn’t the first or the only one. He was just the only one we knew about. Ever since August was born and people found out about Connor being her father, people wanted to know how. CyberLife offered a false answer then Kamski claimed to be working on something. Someone had to have figured out about the nanobots, whether through Kamski himself, or whoever initially put them in Connor in the first place.”

 

Connor rose to his feet, “So, someone had access to Wheatley’s nanobots, perhaps an accomplice or even competition. That person, or persons snuck it into my design, then either them or someone else took the nanobots for their own reasons and is possibly distributing them to these people, or others,” Connor’s LED blinked yellow several times as realization crossed his face, “We need to find out if these two victims had anything in common.”

 

“You think you figured something out?” Hank asked.

 

“I think I have an idea, but we need to do some digging,” he replied. “I think if I’m right, I may have a lead, but it’s a stretch,” Connor insisted, suddenly perking up.

 

“What’s the lead?” Gavin pressed.

 

“I’ll let you know when we figure out more,” he smirked.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to be too graphic, so if you feel it's still a bit graphic I'll ad a warning to the tags.


	5. Heh Geeeeeeh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donivan confronts Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if nobody wanted to participate in my little contest thing, or I just timed it wrong, but I increased it to 500 and no one seemed to nibble. The offer still stands, but I think I'm just going to leave it up to you guys posting character ideas, using the template from the last chapter, keep it simple and I may choose someone's idea?
> 
> Ah 3am, where is my mind

* * *

If there's one thing Gavin hated the most about being pregnant, was the amount of time he spent in a bathroom. Learning from the past, he started bringing extra food with him, knowing there was a good chance he’d lose his first meal, if not his second. If it wasn’t the morning sickness, then it was going pee every half hour to hour. Having twins was surely a different experience all together and wasn’t making hiding it any easier.

 

He’d switched to baggy shirts, and kept his coat partially closed most the time he was at work. At thirteen weeks, he hadn’t shown nearly this much before, but he needed to figure this case out. The sound of someone entering the mens room and locking the door, got his attention, but didn’t stop him, not that he could. Assuming it was just Connor checking on him, he hung over the toilet a moment longer, before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a tin of mints. Popping a few into his mouth, he put the tin back into his pocket and pulled himself to his feet.

 

Once out of the stall, his guard down, he was immediately grabbed by the neck and pinned against the wall. “What the-” he managed to choke out, before his eyes focused on Donivan. His hands went to Donivan’s arm, trying to pry his hand away from his neck, but being taller and bulkier, the younger man had the upper hand.

 

He pushed himself, firmly against Gavin’s body, giving him no escape. “You’re center of gravity is down there,” he hissed through clenched teeth as he pressed his hips firmly against Gavin’s for emphasis. “Mine is up here,” he patted his chest with his free hand. “That gives me the upper hand in a situation like this.”

 

Gavin continued to pry at Donivan’s fingers and arm, although tightly gripping him, still gave him some room to breath, though not easily. With their bodies so closely pressed together, he couldn’t easily gain access to his holstered gun, under his jacket, but even if he could, he was certain Donivan would manage to stop him. He was very aware of his growing stomach and the precious cargo within, his stomach firmly pressed against Donivan’s, made him worry that he would notice, but clearly that wasn’t on his mind as Gavin suddenly became aware of something else growing, against his thigh. Confusion crossed Gavin’s face, but didn’t stop him from his struggle, that is until Donivan crushed his lips to his own.

 

His head was in a fog, due to the lack of oxygen, but as Donivan’s lips moved against his own, the hand on his throat, moved to the back of Gavin’s head, fingers playing with the slight curls of his hair. His lips parted to gasp for air out of desperation, but Donivan took that as a sign to slip in his tongue. That seemed to be enough to wake Gavin from his haze and he did the only thing he could think of in his fogged mind and slapped Donivan hard across the face.

 

“The fuck is wrong with you?!” Gavin spat as he struggled to get his breathing back to normal.

 

Donivan held his burning cheek and took a few steps back. Gavin caught sight of the, now very obvious arousal in his pants, before looking back to watch the man, who looked just as confused as he felt. He leaned against the adjacent wall, “I’m sorry,” he said softly.

 

Gavin blinked several times, not sure he quite heard him right, “You’re sorry?” Donivan nodded, “For what? For kissing me? Choking me? Making fun of my gender and family? For what?”

 

“All of it,” Donivan whispered softly, his voice cracking as tears streaked his cheeks. 

 

Gavin wasn't sure how to respond or how to feel. He glanced at the door, then back to Donivan. He could chance running towards the door, but it was on the other side of the room and Donivan was still just out of arms reach.

 

“I don't,” Donivan tried, voice cracking again. “Shit,” he hissed. “I was afraid,” he finally managed, “of my own feelings.” Gavin's ears perked up, but he remained silent. “I thought that, if I pretended to hate you, that I'd start to believe it, but all I ended up is hurt you and become an absolute asshole,” he sniffled.

 

“You’re saying you're so far in the closet that instead of acknowledging your feelings, you decided lashing out would be the better option?” Gavin pressed.

 

“Look, I don't like it either, you don't know what my family is like,” Donivan retorted.

 

“Try me,” Gavin challenged.

 

He took in a huge breath then let it out slowly, “My family is old fashioned,” he began. “Like, really old fashioned. They don't understand why people ‘decide’ to be gay or change their gender, or any of that stuff. They were really adamant on their feelings towards it and voiced their opinions on a regular basis. They always said gays would burn in hell and all sorts of hateful things. When I started realizing I was attracted to men, I tried ignoring it, but it was always there.

 

“The first time I saw you, I felt immediately attracted to you and I was jealous of how comfortable you were with who you are. Granted I didn't know you were trans at first, it wasn't until about a month later I heard someone make a comment about it while talking about how you had your daughter and the whole situation with Connor being her biological father. I admit it only confused me more with my feelings, but it didn’t change how I felt.”

 

“Well, you really know how to make a girl blush, don’t you?” Gavin snorted. Donivan cast his eyes to his shoes, but Gavin continued. “Look, first of all, I am by no means comfortable with myself. I may feel more comfortable with my body than I did before I transitioned, but I’m still a fucking prick. Second of all, it wasn’t easy for me either. Growing up I thought I was just a tomboy, wanting to play with the boys, always hanging out with my brother’s friends. I joined the baseball team in school, you know, real butch lesbian stuff. When I started getting into my teens I realized I found woman attractive, but I was attracted to men too, so I thought I was bisexual or pansexual, but nothing really stuck. I knew what it meant to be trans, but I didn’t know then, what it meant for me. It wasn’t until high school that I finally realized that was what I needed all along. My parents weren’t happy with it either and when my dad died, I decided to start taking hormones to begin the process. Mom thought I was acting out in the wake of my father’s death. It took her a long time to accept me for who I really was.

 

“I’m not saying it’s like that for everyone, but you’re a grown ass man and can make your own decisions. If your family can’t accept you for you, then get a new fucking family,” he wasn’t the best with motivational speaking, but he wasn’t trying all that hard considering the guy had been choking him a couple minutes ago.

 

Donivan shook his head and scoffed, “You make it sound so easy,” he said, sarcasm dripping in his words.

 

“Why make it so difficult,” Gavin retorted. “Your family isn’t the one you’re born with, it’s the people you choose to surround yourself with. If the family your born with can’t accept the real you, build a new one. That’s what I did.” Donivan listened, watching Gavin as he spoke, absorbing every word. “You ever hear the phrase, ‘People who mind don’t matter, people who matter don’t mind. If they love you for you, then that’s all that matters.

 

“I have a loving husband, who by the way, I treated the same way you treated me, because I was scared of falling for an android. I wondered how someone could fall in love with something that could never feel, but I was wrong. He’s more human than most humans I know and he gave me a beautiful daughter who looks to me with stars in her eyes and wonder in her heart.” Gavin straightened up, lifting his head to stared Donivan down. “Do you know what she said to me that night, when we found her hiding in the woods?” Donivan shook his head, “despite everything that happened that day, the one thing that stuck with her, was, why that man hates us so much. My own daughter was confused as to why you hate us. She wasn’t concerned with the other kids anymore, she’d gotten over that, but she couldn’t wrap her mind around why some guy she didn’t know, hated her.”

 

Gavin moved away from the wall and slowly approached Donivan, but still kept his distance, “I didn’t have an answer for her then, but now I understand. I understand more than you realize, but that still doesn’t excuse how you’ve acted towards me, my husband or my daughter,” he said firmly.

 

Donivan nodded, “I know,” he said somberly. “I’ll leave you alone from now on,” he assured him.

 

Gavin jabbed a finger into Donivan’s shoulder, “Good, but, if you ever need someone to talk to,” he paused, a stern look crossing his face, “so long as you keep your word, I might just be willing to chat.” He pulled the gun hidden in his coat and aimed it at Donivan’s crotch, “You piss me off, however, and I’ll shoot your dick off. Then we really would be the same size,” he added with a shit eating grin. The other man, visibly swallowed nervously and Gavin returned his gun to its rightful place. Without another word, Gavin moved towards the door, unlocked it, only to be greeted by his husband, who had his fist raised, ready to knock.

 

Connor’s eyes flicked over Gavin’s shoulder, taking note of Donivan standing with his back against the wall, eyes cast to the ground, slight puffiness under his eyes and tear streaks still staining his cheeks. He looked back at his husband, a brow lifting in question. Gavin shook his head as if to say he’d explain later. “I was worried,” Connor finally admitted.

 

“Just constipated, I guess,” Gavin offered.

 

The pair left the bathroom, but Donivan heard Connor mention something about picking up some prune juice for him on the way home, to which he earned himself a playful shove. Donivan watched the couple, throw the shrinking opening in the door, envious of their happiness and angry with himself for treating them the way he had. He wasn’t sure how, but he’d find a way to make it up to them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short again, but it's because I'm giving you guys a bit more time to see if you want to have a chance to be part of my fanfic
> 
> the next few chapters might be "filler" chapters, leading into the meat of where I plan to go with this part 2 of my story.
> 
> I'm thinking some cute flash back family moments, maybe even Connor/Gavin wedding snips


	6. Oh Hi Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's fan service, it's all fan service.
> 
> -splashes all the pretty men with water and plugs in all the fans-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> push B to blow
> 
>  
> 
> I'm talking about fans you use to cool off...ya know, cause it's getting too hot ;3
> 
> Mark belongs to HolidayCat  
> Keelan belongs to TraurigeAnanas   
> Miriam Grant/Angelia Collins belongs to AssassinFaith01
> 
> Thank you guys for allowing me the use of your characters and I hope I do them justice. Don't worry, they'll all make more appearances.

* * *

When multiple bodies were found, hanging upside down, completely drained of their blood, Connor was certain it was related to their case. When they arrived on the large property and actually saw them, he was absolutely certain. As if they were deer from a hunt, they'd been tied up by their ankles and hung from trees.

 

The property belonged to a rather large farm that was family owned and had a mixture of family members, friends, human and android workers, all working together. The property was surrounded by lush forest that on another day, would have been a rather relaxing sight to enjoy.  Connor made a note to himself to plan for a family walk through a nature trail with Gavin and August. Perhaps on their next day off together. It would be a nice way to unwind since they hadn't had a family trip in some time, but considering Gavin being pregnant again, he wasn't sure how up to the task he'd be.

 

Meanwhile Gavin was interviewing the android that found the bodies. A rather large, working droid, built for carrying heavy loads. It was no wonder he worked at a place like this. Gavin couldn't help but think, if he wasn't already married…

 

“So, Mark,” he glanced at his notes, “just to be sure, you said the four of them hadn't come in for lunch and never came in for dinner either and that's when everyone started to worry?”

 

The large android nodded, “Its normal for a Cord and Lucas to skip lunch, but not always for Sean or Bri, so we worried a bit, but figured they'd at least come in for dinner. When the sun started to set and everyone else had come in for the day, we set up a search party and started looking. Everyone spread out covering a lot of ground. I was the first to spot them, but there was nothing I could do. I could tell they’d already been dead for a few hours.”

 

Connor approached the pair, “Do you mind if I have a look?” Mark held his arm out for Connor to probe his memories.

 

Gavin glanced over at Donivan who stood off to the side, question one of the human witnesses who found the bodies soon after Mark had. He noticed how Donivan seemed to take subtle glances in their direction more than once. At first, he thought the guy was just being leery, but when he noticed him looking again, realized his eyes where on the android, Connor was currently probing the memories of. He looked back to the man who was now looking Gavin’s way and quickly averted his eyes. Gavin rose a bemused brow before continuing to write down note in his notebook.

 

“His story checks out,” Connor said, pulling his hand from Mark’s forearm.

 

Gavin jotted down some more notes, before looking up, “Detective Wright, can you come here for a moment?” he called over, gesturing for Donivan to join them.

 

Donivan looked away from the woman he was talking to and looked to the three of them. He apologized to the woman, telling her he’d be right back, then hesitantly approached the group, “Yes detective?”

 

“Mark, can you show Detective Wright where you believe the murders actually took place? I have a medical condition and can’t go anywhere that might contain black mold. Would you be so kind to examine the area and report back with your conclusion? I can continue interviewing your witness,” Gavin offered.

 

“Why not just sent Connor with the android,” Donivan objected. Despite coming clean with Gavin about why he’d been deflecting his sexuality, his hate towards androids, still seemed to remain. That part, Gavin wasn’t sure on, but he was curious.

 

“I could just-” Connor began, before Gavin elbowed him in the side. “I’m sorry, Detective, but I must continue to gather evidence from the bodies,” he offered. It wasn’t a complete lie, but his LED remaining blue, kept from giving away their true intentions.

 

After some consideration, Donivan flashed a glance at the large android, swallowed and quickly looked away, “Fine,” he said through his teeth at a poor attempt at covering up his discomfort with a smile. He gestured with his hand, slight irritation evident in the wave, “lead the way.”

 

Mark lead the way down the long path way leading towards a barn a ways away, deep in the forest. “This was part of the old farm,” he explained. “We store some of our equipment in here for the off seasons, stuff we don’t use all year round. I think the four of them were coming down here for some spare equipment, when they stumbled on the murder.”

 

Despite it being early in the day, it was already blazing hot out, which probably was ideal for the farm this time of year, but terrible for city folk, as it were. Even with the shade of the many trees, the heat of the day was steadily rising as the morning became afternoon. Mark was explaining how he noticed the blood droplets that were already being flagged by forensic crew, leading Donivan to wonder why he had to see the barn in the first place. Clearly they already had people investigating, so what was the point? Did Gavin think he’d notice something everyone else might have missed, or was the guy simply sending him on a wild goose chase.

 

He considered it was the latter of the two, a sort of, that’s what you get for being a douchebag and now you’re forced to tag a long with this machine with the body of a fucking god. Just as the thought crossed his mind, he paused, Mark getting ahead of himself. “That fucking asshole,” he mumbled to himself.

 

“I’m sorry?” Mark asked, glancing over his shoulder at Donivan.

 

Shit, even his hazel eyes were fucking perfect, “Nothing, just,” he shook his head, “continue.”

 

Mark eyed the man for a moment longer before, “Your face is red and you’re sweating, perhaps we should take a detour to get you some water, first. The people here are use to the hotter climate and long days, but for you city folk, I can imagine the intense heat might have more of a toll on your body.”

 

“I’m fine,” Donivan insisted. “Just show me the barn, ya fucking android.”

 

“Are you sure, your body temperature has increased even more just standing here, I think there’s a chance you may overheat and-”

 

“Just show me the damn barn,” he repeated sternly, feeling the heat rising in his neck. Mark watched him for a little while longer, before about facing and continuing to lead the way. As they walked, Donivan found his eyes, tracing the shapes of Mark’s back muscles, outlining every dip and curve that showed through the skin tight tank top he was wearing. This is a fucking sin, he thought to himself. Fuck you, Gavin.

 

~~~

 

Gavin was mid sentence when he felt a sneeze coming on. He held up a finger, turned his head to the side and sneezed rather harshly, “Jesus Christ!” 

 

Connor looked up from one of the bodies he was reexamining, “You’re not coming down with a cold, are you?”

 

“I hope not,” Gavin replied. “I’d hate to get August sick.”

 

Connor looked back to the bodies, “There’s definitely traces of nanobots in all four of these bodies.”

 

“How do these people keep gaining access to nanobots?” Gavin wondered aloud.

 

~~~

 

Mark held the door open for Donivan to enter the barn. There were several more forensic members inside, taking photos, examining various pieces of equipment. If it was even possible, it was hotter in the barn than it had been outside. “Shit,” he hissed.

 

“Are you doing alright, Detective?” Mark asked.

 

“I said, I’m fine,” he snapped. “It looks like they have the hang of things here, so I don’t even know why I-” he groaned, holding his head. He’d been out there all morning, drinking nothing but coffee to keep him awake, so it was no wonder he was feeling dehydrated in this heat. He felt a presence at his side and when he looked, he realized Mark was standing uncomfortably close. Slowly he looked up to the large android, “What?”

 

“Readings indicated that you’re on the brink of fainting,” he pointed out, “I wanted to be closer to you in case you did.”

 

Donivan could feel his heart hammering in his chest, his ears were on fire, “I just need fresh air,” he assured the android, “and don’t you fucking touch me.”

 

Mark looked around their surroundings, noting the various crime scene investigators and forensic workers looking their way, then looked back to the detective, who also looked very aware of the eyes on them. He looked back towards the people, eyes scanning the area until he found what he was looking for. When he turned back, however, the detective was gone. Noting the door that was slowly swinging back shut, he could only assume he’d gone out that way. After he got what he had located, he quickly made his way out the same door, finding the detective easily. 

 

Just in time, too, it would seem, because once he caught up to Detective Wright, the man stumbled, losing his balance. Upon instinct, he reached out, wrapping an arm around the detective’s waist, from behind and pulled him firmly against his chest. The two might resemble something from a cheesy romance novel, had Mark not simply been helping the detective keep from losing his balance.

 

Arm still around the detective’s waist, he held out a bottle of water towards Donivan. It wasn’t as cold as it could have been, considering he’d pulled it from the cooler in the barn, but it had been a hot morning. Donivan snatched bottle from Mark’s large hand and wriggled out of his grasp, “Fuck off of me,” he huffed before opening the bottle and chugging half its contents. He then proceeded to lean over and pour some of it over the back of his head and neck. He flipped his head back, running a hand through his hair, not seeming to care that the water was now  dripping down the front of his shirt. He made the mistake of locking eyes with the android who was now watching him with mild curiosity. “The fuck is your problem?”

 

“I could ask you the same question, Detective,” he replied softly.

 

“Hey, Detective Wright!” Came Gavin’s firm voice, “Quit fucking around, we’re done here, get a move on!”

 

Donivan cursed under his breath, “I fucking knew it was a fucking goose chase,” he glanced back at Mark, then shook his head before making his way back up to the main crime scene. Once in earshot, he looked to Gavin, “I fucking hate you.”

 

Gavin offered a cocky smirk, “And here I thought you liked me?” he said feigning hurt. “I had us set up for an appointment to get our nails done.”

 

Donivan kept his voice low, but loud enough for only Gavin to hear, “I’m gay, but not that gay. Fuck off,” he flipped Gavin the middle finger before brushing past him and heading to his police cruiser, ready for a nice cold shower and a drink.

 

~~~

 

A set of eyes glanced through a file on a tablet, their free hand playing with a stray, teal and purple dreadlock that had fallen loose from the lopsided, messy bun on top of their head. A firm knock on their office door, caught their attention. They raised their eyes towards the door and offered a warm, “Come in.” In walked a rather interesting sight, if they were being honest with themself. The young girl before them, had to be no more than sixteen, if even, but her eyes said she’d seen war. Her dark chestnut hair, was wild and unkempt, her eyes as cold as they are blue.

 

“Ms. Collins, I take it,” they said, offering a warm smile, “I’m happy to hear you’re interested in participating in my project.”

 

“Look lady, I don’t give a shit about your science project,” she started, the warm smile faltering on the face of the person sitting in the desk.

 

“Please, call me  Keelan,” they offered, not bothering to correct the girl .

 

Angelia snorted, “Whatever, can you help me, or not?”

 

Keelan cocked their head to one side, “That depends, what ails you, Angelia?”

* * *

  
  



	7. Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe makes cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to post an update on how Chloe is doing, I realized, so here is a short little look into how things are going for her.

* * *

Jill set out the various ingredients on the counter and flipped through the cookbook until she found what she was looking for. “There we are, Gavin’s favorite, white chocolate macadamia cookies,” she said, pointing to the page.

 

 

Chloe glanced over the page as August peered over her round belly to get a look. “Oooh, those look yummy!” August exclaimed. Chloe glanced down at her with a soft smile.

 

 

Jill had insisted on her staying until they got this whole situation sorted out, but Chloe suspected Jill just wanted to keep another adult in the house, it feeling rather lonely being just her there most of the time. Chloe also suspected that although she respected Gavin’s decision to transition, Jill missed having another girl around, someone to bond with. Sure she had her granddaughter, but August is still young. 

 

 

Chloe had been apprehensive about the whole ordeal at first. She didn’t want to overstay her welcome, but Jill insisted she was practically family. Although her relationship with Elijah, if she could call it that, was strained, his mother still insisted that regardless of how it came to be, she was pregnant with his child. That was enough for Jill.

 

 

Havin August over on a regular basis, since both her father’s worked a lot, was nice. Having her presence in the large home, made it feel more alive and now that Chloe was there too, it was starting to feel like a home again. Gavin’s old bedroom had been converted into a second room for August, several years back, while Elijah’s old room had been used as a guest room and now a room for Chloe. She insisted she didn’t need the room, but Jill insisted that in her state, whether she felt sleepy or not, resting was important for any pregnant person.

 

 

The whole time she’d been gone, Elijah did little to track her down, or so it seemed. He called her for several days after she left, but Chloe would never pick up, sending him straight to voicemail, never bothering to check them after. Her being deviant, meant her ability to be tracked had been disabled, but she thought he might at least try looking for her. Whether the idea of her staying with his mother crossed his mind or not, he hadn’t even reached out to her to see if she knew anything. Although, Chloe learned he hadn’t spoken to her in years and only recently got in contact with his twin again, on Gavin’s terms. 

 

 

There was very little evidence in the house to even suggest he lived there at one point. All his old belongings, packed away and stowed in the attic. Even the walls barely had any pictures of him. Most of those that were displayed, were pics of him as a child alongside Gavin. It was clear they’d gotten along when they were younger, both smiling brightly in all the pictures of them together. Most of the pictures had them wearing similar clothes, though Gavin’s had been more feminine at the time, they were still rather cute together. Chloe wondered when exactly Elijah had changed from the cute, smiling boy in the picture to the genius, socially inept man he was today. Sure he had a way with words, but only when he needed to be. She hated to admit it, but she missed him dearly.

 

 

As the thought crossed her mind, she felt the baby kick, grabbing her attention from her thoughts, “Oh, hello,” she said softly, referring to her tummy as she placed a hand where he had kicked. She’d found out several weeks back that she’d be having a boy. She concluded that it wouldn’t have mattered what gender it was, knowing she’d still love it no matter what. Jill even said she still had some of Elijah’s old baby stuff that she could use as well. Gavin’s old baby stuff was clearly for girls and had been passed down to August and was most likely stowed away somewhere in their house.

 

 

“Can I feel?” August asked.

 

 

“Of course,” Chloe assured her before guiding the small hand to where the baby was most active. Chloe pressed her hand over August’s and they waited several heart beats before he kicked again.

 

 

August giggled, “I feel him!” she looked to her grandmother with a toothy grin. “Grandma, how come I can’t can’t feel the babies in daddy's tummy, moving yet?”

 

 

“That’s because your dad isn’t as far along in his pregnancy as Chloe is,” Jill informed. “He can probably feel them moving already, but they’re too small for you to be able to feel them,” she said as she started prepping everything.

 

 

They began work on making the cookies, following along in the cookbook and listening to Jill as she gave instructions. It became more of a mess than they had planned, but it had been loads of fun to make. At one point, Chloe had otten cookie dough on her fingers and playfully smeared it on August’s nose.

 

 

“Hey!” the child playfully objected before smearing some on Chloe’s arm.

 

 

Chloe gave an honest to god laugh before licking the rest from her fingers. Something she never use to do. She never needed to eat, but part of her upgrade when Elijah gave her the ability to conceive, knowing she’d have to get nutrients to the growing fetus, he built in the ability to eat as well. All the nutrients would go directly to the baby and whatever was left would be expelled by other means. She found cravings to be fascinating and taste was always a new experience for her. “Mmm,” she humed delightfully at the taste.

 

 

“It’s good, right?” Jill asked.

 

 

“I see why Gavin likes them so much,” Chloe agreed.

 

 

“Wait until they’re cooked with a tall glass of milk,” Jill said as she popped the cookies into the oven. While they waited, they cleaned up their mess and put everything away. 

 

 

“Have you thought of any names yet?” Jill asked.

 

 

Chloe shook her head, “I haven’t really thought of it,” she replied distantly and Jill was certain if she still had her LED, it’d be blinking yellow right about now. “My mind has been so occupied with other thought’s that I can’t believe it hasn’t crossed my mind,” she said somberly as she rubbed her tummy.

 

 

“You miss him dearly,” Jill offered. “Emotions are complicated things. Even when someone we love hurts us and although we may find it hard to forgive that person, you may often find you think of that person a lot, wondering if they’re okay, if they think of you or have you just become a blip in their memory.

 

 

Chloe nodded but felt as though she was talking about herself and her relationship with her son, more than her son’s relationship with Chloe. “I often find myself waiting for him to come through the door worried about my well being, but other times I’m not sure I’d want to see him ever again.”

 

 

“I feel the exact same way,” Jill confirmed.

 

 

There was a soft ding, signalling that the cookies were done and Jill got up to take them from the oven. Once they were cooled, they all grabbed two each and a glass of milk.

 

 

“On the count of three,” Jill said. They counted down as they held their cookies half submerged in their glasses, “One, two, three!” They moved quickly, pulling the cookies into their mouths and giggled as splatters of milk and cookie crumbs went flying as they raced against the mess.

 

 

“These are delectable, Jill,” Chloe enthused, eyes wide with wonder.

 

 

Jill laughed, “Now, if only I can get Connor to eat with such gusto!”

 

 

“Connor isn’t upgraded with the necessary components for eating. Though possible to ingest food, he can’t enjoy it like I can,” Chloe informed. She found herself almost suggesting he go see Elijah for an upgrade, but bit her tongue.

 

 

“Papa says he keeps trying to tell Grandma that, but she doesn’t like to listen,” August informed already working on her second cookie.

 

 

The sound of the front door opening, caught everyone’s attention, but knowing it was just about time for Gavin to swing by for August and that he had his own set of keys, no one seemed worried. Chloe on the other hand, for a split second, hoped it was Elijah.

 

 

“Mom?” Gavin called.

 

 

“In the kitchen!” Jill called back.

 

 

When he entered, the look of pure delight crossed his face, “Are those-?”

 

 

“It was August’s idea,” Jill informed.

 

 

Gavin smiled at his daughter, “You guys made these for me?”

 

 

“She wanted to make you something since you’ve been so tired lately,” Jill informed.

 

 

“Papa is worried that you’re working too much, but he says your stubborn and won't go on matrimony leave.”

 

 

“Maternity leave,” Jill corrected her granddaughter.

 

 

Gavin rolled his eyes and removed his coat, deciding to hang around for a while before taking August home. “I’ll go on light duty soon,” he assured them. “We’re finally starting to get somewhere on this case and I just need a bit more time.”

 

 

“I’m surprised no one has figured out you’re pregnant, yet,” Jill teased her son, patting his tummy with the back of her hand. At sixteen weeks with twins, he was really beginning to show. Luckily, being a bit bulky from working out and having a stockier build, made hiding it a bit easier with his larger shirts and jacket. The heat didn’t help, however and two babies instead of one made him even more likely to strip naked and say fuck it.

 

 

Gavin pouted, rubbing his tummy, “It could be a beer belly,” he informed with a pout.

 

 

Jill nodded, “Uh-huh, sure,” she rubbed Gavin’s tummy with a smile. “Go ahead and grab you some cookies dear.”

 

 

Gavin’s face lit up as he grabbed a stack and poured himself a tall glass of milk before joining the rest of them at the breakfast nook. He slid in beside August, playfully scooting close enough to her so she was pressed against the wall.

 

 

“Dad!” she giggled. “Get your big butt away from me!”

 

 

“Oh sorry, pumpkin, I didn’t see you there,” Gavin teased.

 

 

Chloe watched the two with awe, hoping that she'd have the same relationship with her son when he is born.

 

 

* * *


	8. Oooh Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I WILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!
> 
> Gavin goes over the case with Donivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made way too many video game references in this story, how many can you pick out?
> 
> I'm wondering if I should add a slight "gore" or "blood" warning to the tags? As I go on with this story, I realize more things that might upset people that I have forgotten to add to the tags, some of which have been pointed out to me already, but as a person who has diabetus, I know the sight of blood and needles can make people uncomfortable, but I don't know if it's necessary to add to the tags? or if having murder mystery in the tag is enough? I try to keep it as "nondescript" as possible as far as that goes, but idk if it's still too "gory" for some? The more these things cross my mind, the more paranoid I get about not putting enough warnings in the tags

* * *

It’s bad enough when both his husband and daughter were getting on his case about going onto light duty at this point, but he’s just so stubborn. To actually get himself to do so was like pulling teeth. So when he found himself in front of Fowler’s desk, he was having second thoughts, but it was already too late.

 

“So...how far along are you?” Fowler asked.

 

Gavin opened up his coat and tugged back the loose fabric of his shirt to show his baby bump, “Pretty far.” He was quick to zip his coat back up, feeling more comfortable with his bump hidden under the thick leather.

 

“Shit,” Fowler hissed, “Jesus, Gavin. How long did you plan on hiding this?”

 

“I just needed more time to figure out this case, Captain,” Gavin insisted. “We were finally getting somewhere, but not quick enough,” he rubbed his neck.

 

“How long have you known?”

 

“I’ve known since I got shot,” Gavin admitted. “I’m sixteen weeks and before you say it, I know I’m huge, it’s twins.” Every time he thought of the timeline, it was more a reminder of how long he’d be living through this hell, rather than a count down to more children.

 

“For fucks sake, Gavin! It’s not just your life you’re gambling with now, you having living, breathing things inside of you and every day you go out on this case, you’re not just risking your life, you’re risking theirs,” Fowler pointed out.

 

Gavin rolled his eyes, “Jesus, you fucking sound like Connor.”

 

“Well at least he agrees with me,” Fowler stated.

 

“It’s like I told him, I’m no more likely to get shot when I’m,” he paused, cursing under his breath. He hated the word. It made things more real, “pregnant,” he said through clenched teeth, “than I am when I’m not. You don’t have to put me on the field, but I wanna stay on this case,” Gavin pleaded.

 

“Listen to you, do you hear yourself right now? Is this case really so important, that you’re willing to risk the life of your unborn children, let alone your own?” Gavin’s brow knit together as Fowler continued. “You are too close to this case right now,” Fowler insisted. “The people who are turning up dead all had traces of nanobots in their bodies. Both your daughter and the babies inside of you have nanobots inside of them. Can you imagine what would happen if whoever is killing all these people gets ahold of that information?”

 

Honestly, that hadn’t crossed his mind, despite the scare of August going missing not too long ago. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

 

Fowler shook his head, “I’m sorry, Reed, but you’re off the case, for your safety and your children.” Gavin lowered his eyes with a sigh, how could he have been so unaware? “Now, if you’d be so kind to send your husband in, I have a few words to say to him and Donivan as well.”

 

Gavin looked to Fowler with wide eyes, “Don’t take him off the case!”

 

“As much as it pisses me off that he never brought this to my attention, we can’t afford to have him be removed from the case, but I’m bringing Donivan on in your place,” he informed. “Once I discuss the changes with the two of them, I want you to bring Donivan up to speed on the case, understood?” Gavin gave a curt nod and Fowler waved him out of the office.

 

Gavin huffed on his way out. He hated this, hated the way it made him feel. All because of the current state of his body. The sooner these babies were born the better. This time he planned on having his uterus removed on their way out. There's no doubt he'd be under the knife with these two, so might as well get it over with. Once he recovered, he could be on the road to bottom surgery even.

 

He loves being a parent, with all his heart. He enjoys having August in his life and the idea of having more kids is exciting, but he just wished he wasn't the one to do it. He wished there was a way they could have kids without him being the vessel. Both times, he felt such dread, knowing he would be something he is not, his body mocking him for his genetics. He was grateful for his family, but despised the process.

 

“Anderson, Wright!” Gavin called, “Caption wants to speak to you two.”

 

“Which Anderson?” Hank prompted.

 

“The cuter one,” Gavin smirked. Hank jokingly stood from his seat, earning the middle finger from Gavin before sitting back down.

 

Connor, seeming a bit confused, pointed to himself questioningly, “Yes, you, dipshit,” Gavin rolled his eyes.

 

Connor got up from his chair and made his way towards Fowler’s office, stopping momentarily beside his husband, “I know you’re not happy about it, but I’m glad you went through with it anyway.”

 

Gavin wanted to be angry with him, but those brown eyes always found a way to soften him, “Yeah, but if we ever decide to have more kids after this, we’re finding a way for you to get knocked up.”

 

Connor tilted his head slightly, a look crossing his face as if he was actually considering it. A half smile crossed his face and he offered a shrug before leaving to follow Donivan who was already almost at Fowler’s office. Gavin watched him a bit longer, before continuing to his own desk. He was about to sit down when something crossed his mind. Pulling open one of his drawers, he located the tupperware his mother had insisted he bring in and walked it over to Hank’s desk. 

 

“My mother wanted me to give these to you, but I forgot last night when I got home, so I’m giving them to you now,” he informed, before promptly opening the container, took two, then resealed it before holding it out to the man. He made a point to raise his voice as he spoke.

 

Hank looked at the container with disdain, something telling the older man, Gavin had purposely waited to bring them to him today. He was certain, by the shit eating grin on the man’s face, that he wanted to make a spectacle out of it. “For fucks sake,” Hank sighed.

 

Gavin shook the container in front of him, “They’re really good,” he assured him, taking a bite out of one of his own for emphasis.

 

Hank’s brow knit together as he reluctantly accepted the plastic container, “Your mother reminds me so much of that old meme, ‘Overly attached girlfriend,’” Hank said as he opened the container.

 

Confusion crossed Gavin’s face at the comment, until a vague image entered his head, “Is that the creepy girl with the wide smile and large eyes?”

 

“Yeah, I wanna say it was like, the early noughties?” Hank suggested.

 

“Oh, so like, when I was eight?” Gavin asked.

 

Hank visibly cringed, “God, I feel so old.”

 

“You are,” Gavin reminded him with a nod. “Enjoy your cookies,” he added before returning to his desk. Once he sat down, he let out a long sigh and wondered what he was supposed to do now? Digging through his terminal, he started compiling everything they knew about the case so he could at least be semi prepared for when Donivan came out, he chuckles, of Fowler’s office. Speaking of coming out, he thinks to himself as he starts digging around for something else.

 

Several minutes pass before Connor and Donivan exit the office and immediately go their separate ways. Connor returning to his desk as Donivan approaches Gavin’s desk, a look somewhere between disgust and apologetic on his face. Gavin immediately hones in on the disgust, knowing exactly why. “Don’t look like such a drowned puppy.”

 

“Dude, if I had known you were pre-”

 

Gavin cut him off, “You say the ‘p’ word, and I’ll shoot you in the dick.”

 

He struggled to find another acceptable term, but settled for, “Eating for three, I wouldn’t have-”

 

“Not you too,” Gavin sighed, “Just sit down so we can discuss the case you’ll be taking on with Connor.”

 

Donivan swallows and pulls up an empty seat, “Look, I can see the attraction, physically,” he lowered his voice as he changed the subject. He caught on, that clearly, that was something Gavin rather not discuss. “He’s very attractive,” he paused, “if you’re into twinks, that is. I just can’t see falling in love with a machine.”

 

Donivan narrowed his eyes at the man as he sipped his tea, noting that Connor must have refreshed it earlier, “Luckily for you, he’s happily married,” Gavin reminded him firmly. “And don’t play coy, I saw you drooling over that witness,” he said, keeping his voice low.

 

“No thanks to you,” Donivan snorted, “and I wasn’t drooling,” he quickly added. “I was sweating...through my mouth. It was really fucking hot, by the way.”

 

Gavin merely answered by holding out what appeared to be a business card. Donivan took it hesitantly, noting it was one of Gavin’s personal business cards “Flip it over,” Gavin informed. Doing so, he saw information scribbled on the back.

 

“What’s this?” Donivan asked.

 

“Mark’s contact information,” Gavin replied, “You know, if you need to get ahold of him for more questioning, or...you know,” he said, the last part sounding rather suggestive.

 

Donivan’s face instantly turned a bright red, “I’m not interested,” he said quickly, holding the card back towards Gavin, who refused to take it back.

 

“Obviously, you’re very interested,” Gavin teased.

 

“I am not!” Donivan insisted. “Besides, I saw you checking him out too,” he deflected. 

 

“He’s a well built android,” Gavin said with a shrug. He caught Connor glancing their way, knowing he might have caught the comment, he offered Connor a overly dramatic roll of his eyes before directing his attention back to Donivan. “Just hold onto it, who knows. You may actually have to contact him again.”

 

Donivan rubbed his brow, before pocketing the card, “Can you just tell me about the case?”

 

Gavin directed his attention to his terminal, deciding that he’d teased the poor guy enough. He pulled up various folders with digital copies of photos from each crime scene and started going over the information. “Other than the nanobots found in all the victims blood, the only other thing tying them together, is each victim had been recently treated or diagnosed for some form of physical or mental illness. Other than those two things, nothing else really ties them together. Each one also seem to have been done by a different person or persons. We’ve found partial prints at multiple locations, but none are related to the other and each murder has a different means of killing their victim. All are mostly or completely drained of their blood. We have no leads on the murderers or how these people are gaining access to the nanobots, but we suspect that they may have all seen the same specialist.”

 

He pulls up a picture of a scrap of paper that had been crumbled up, then unfolded for the photo. Written across it was, ‘I can help,’ and nothing more. “We compared it to another scrap found at another victims house that read, ‘I know what you need,’ and compared the handwriting. No other information was found regarding both notes, but the handwriting was a match. All we know, is this person is left handed and clearly has shitty doctor penmanship.”

 

“So each victim was diagnosed with something, then got into contact with someone who might be a specialist and may have gotten the nanobots from that person, then turned up dead?” Gavin nodded. “But they weren’t referred to the specialist by their doctor, were they?”

 

Gavin shook his head, “We thought of that too, but each person must have been contacted by the specialist themself, but that leads us to believe they were specifically sought out. This is just all speculation, of course, we really know nothing, other than the notes at these two houses were written by the same person, claiming to help.”

 

“So how does this ‘specialist,’ find out about these people? And how do the murderers find out about the people who have the nanobots?” the question was rhetorical, but Gavin offered a shrug anyway.

 

“I hate to say it, but I think the specialist might sell the information to the people, or someone on the inside might have a way to gain the information. Whether an accomplice of the supposed specialist, or someone who wants to know more about the nanobots. Someone may be curious about the effects on people and want to see how it works on them first, before using it on themselves? We can talk theories all day long, but we need to get more information.”

 

Gavin leaned in close, lowering his voice, “I know you’re not comfortable about working with an android, but you do anything to my husband and I will personally force feed your dick to you.” Donivan visibly stiffened. That’s not something he wanted to experience any time soon. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how spell check tells me that Donivan's name is spelt wrong. I can spell it how I want, you're not my real mom!!!


	9. Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get a lead and August makes art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to keep my own characters as nondescript as possible so you guys can have your own idea of what they look like, but I'm kinda curious as to how you guys imagine Donivan

* * *

Gavin quickly undressed and made his way to the shower, passing the mirror like an enigma. Much like a badly photoshopped, blurry image of big foot, he hardly saw his own reflection. Not wanting to acknowledge his appearance in his current condition. This reasoning would probably explain why he hadn’t noticed before, but as he passed the mirror in their bathroom, something caught his eye, or rather, something should have. He paused mid stride and glanced in the mirror, his naked body, clear as day before him. His stomach growing rather round as he was starting to feel the babies movement from the outside now as they wriggled and stretched. The dark curls of hair that covered his body, something that seemed to fascinate Connor, probably because he didn’t have any body hair. Then there were the scars, most of which came from working at the DPD, the most recent one would be a reminder of how they found out he was expecting. Or it would have, had it been there.

 

He ran his fingers over the soft skin of his shoulder, right where there should be a scar. He looked down at his shoulder, then back at his reflection. Even if they were extra careful with his wound, making sure it was clean and he hadn’t picked at the scabbing, there’d still be some trace of it. Beneath his fingers, his skin was almost softer than the rest of his skin, like it was brand new.

 

He poked his head out of the door, “Hey Hun, can you come here for a moment?!”

 

“Be right there!” Connor called back. A moment later we was at the door, covered in various smears of different colored paint. Gavin gave him an odd look as he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, “We were finger-painting,” he explained.

 

“Clearly,” Gavin said eyeing him up and down. “You know, the paint goes on the paper, right? I really hope you didn't leave our daughter unattended with open containers of paint.”

 

“Hank is watching her,” Connor assured his husband. “So, what did you need?”

 

Gavin gestured to his shoulder, where he had been shot, “I should have a scar here,” he informed. “Come to think of it, I should have several scars by now.” He looked back to his husband, “Connor, what if I have nanobots in my blood?”

 

Connor considered it for a moment then nodded, “It's highly probable, considering it's in my semen and how much I've ejaculated into you. I wouldn't doubt your body has absorbed some of the nanobots each time. You’ve even ingested some orally, several times,” he added. “That would increase the probability substantially.”

 

Gavin’s face became bright red, “Do you have to put it that way?”

 

“My apologies,” Connor replied, his eyes going to Gavin’s shoulder, “There appears to be no trace of your wound beneath the skin either,” he locked with Gavin’s eyes once more. “Like it never happened.” He reached for Gavin’s hand and lifted it slightly, “May I?” he asked, to which Gavin offered a soft nod. Connor pulled Gavin’s hand towards his mouth, pulling his index finger towards his canine and bit softly, drawing blood. His eyes never left Gavin’s watching the red cross the detective’s cheeks as he watched Connor process the data he received, LED blinking yellow. Connor gently lapped at the blood, more so in a suggestive way, than as if he were processing the sample. He pulled the finger from his lips, “Yes, there are nanobots in your blood. I’ve also concluded that you haven’t physically aged in five years.” He said, LED returning to a soft blue.

 

Gavin’s jaw went slack, that last part being quite a shock. “I haven’t aged?”

 

Connor cupped his face, thumb running up the curve of his cheek, pulling at the skin at the corner of his eye, “I don’t know why I hadn’t noticed before, but we’d been so caught up in August, we haven’t had nearly much time to ourselves.”

 

Gavin glanced over his shoulder at the shower, then back to his own naked body, “It’s getting rather cold, standing here, buck ass nude,” Gavin pointed out, eyes running over various parts of Connor’s body that had been smeared in paint. “I think we can both use a shower.” Connor smirked as he began unbuttoning his now multicolored top.

 

August sat on the floor, smearing various colors around the paper and on herself, having a blast. Hank, however, was passed out in his easy chair, remote control loosely gripped in hand as Sadie slept soundly at his feet. August got to her feet and walked over to Hank, tugging at his pant leg, she called to him, “Grandpa! Grandpa! Look!”

 

Hank jerked awake, glancing around the room, momentarily unsure where he was, until he looked down to see his granddaughter smiling up at him. The child was covered head to toe in paint. “Look, I’m a princess!” she exclaimed.

 

“Oh, for fffff,” he put the footrest down and stood up from his seat. “Where’d Connor go?”

 

“Dad called Papa a while ago, but he hasn’t come back yet,” she informed.

 

Hank was uncertain about how quiet the house seemed, “How long ago was that?” he asked.

 

Like her father, she could bring up memories on command, timestamp and all. She was able to relay information, to a point. She was still learning through Connor as to what exactly she was capable of, but also learning how to keep certain bits of information and abilities too herself, so not to make people uncomfortable. Gavin wasn’t too happy with her hiding who she was, knowing how difficult that could be on any kid, but after the incident at the park, he was on the fence with how he felt about it. At home, she could be herself, but until they all fully understood what and how she could do certain things, it was decided that this was for the best. As she gets older or as people become more comfortable around her, she’d be able to be more open.

 

“About, forty-three minutes and eighteen seconds ago,” August replied, running some yellow paint down her cheek with her finger.

 

Hank’s heart began to beat heavy in his chest. Gavin was notoriously fast at taking his showers, especially if he had to work, pregnant or not. Hank scooped August up in his arms, not bothered by the paint, at least not then. Keeping his cool, he started moving around the house, cautiously, heading towards their bedroom. Slowly, he knocked on their door, before carefully turning the knob. “Connor? Gavin?” he asked. Finding no sight of them, he moved carefully towards the bathroom door, half tempted to nab one of Gavin’s hidden guns, but having August in his arms, gave him pause, “Connor?!” he tried again.

 

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, just enough for Connor to poke his head out, “Yes Hank?” he asked, until he caught sight of the state of his daughter. “Hank, you were supposed to watch her.”

 

Hank noted Connor’s wet hair and the fact that his lower half was specifically shielded behind the door, realization sinking in. Had he just interrupted something? How had he forgotten? He’d been sleep deprived lately, working these cases and getting up in age was starting to wear heavy on him. As sleep started leaving, lifting the fog on him, he vaguely remembered Connor asking him to keep an eye on her. “Right…” he trailed off, “we’ll just, go clean up then,” Hank offered awkwardly, before slowly leaving the bedroom, closing the door behind them as they left.

 

“What was that about?” Gavin asked as he toweled himself off.

 

Connor closed the door, concern on his face, “Hank forgot that I’d asked him to watch August.” He started. “I worry, in his old age, his memory may be showing signs of deteriorating.”

 

“Or, Hank is an old fart that needs to not take on as much work as he use to and actually sleep once in a while, Connor. He’s been working doubles lately and honestly, I think it’s just because he’s blowing my mother off for her frequent date requests.”

 

Connor’s brow perked up, “Your mom is asking him out?”

 

“I know, it’s disturbing and makes my skin crawl,” Gavin said, shivering as if to make a point.

 

Although Hank wasn’t biologically Connor’s father, the idea of him and Gavin’s mother going out was unsettling to him. Much like a child catching their parents kissing, his face twisted into disgust. He’d seen August make a similar face whenever he and Gavin got too cuddly in front of her, if only she knew what went on in their bedroom. 

 

By the same token, it would probably be nice for Hank. Having Connor in his life had changed him. Connor and Gavin having August seemed to double his happiness substantially. Hank having a family again had such a positive effect on him, he was almost as good as his old detective self, once more. Almost, but Hank was getting older and finding love might not be a bad thing, even if it was the last place he’d think to look.

 

Gavin and Hank had a strained relationship in the past and through Connor and August had warmed up to one another. It was an odd mix, to say the least, but Connor was almost absolutely certain, Hank was rather thankful to have people to call family again. They weren’t the family he wanted, but the family he needed.

 

The sound of snapping fingers in front of his face, pulled him from his thoughts. The LED on the side of his head, once blinking yellow, returned to a soft blue as he slowly looked to Detective Wright in the passenger seat, beside him.

 

“Earth to the Iron Giant, you  alive in there?” Donivan taunted. “Well, maybe not alive, but you know.”

 

“My apologies, Detective Wright. I was lost in my thoughts,” Connor informed.

 

“Well, can you not? We’re almost at the crime scene. Honestly, I don’t know how you were so far gone, but still able to focus on driving. Then again you are a robot. I imagine you have a sort of autopilot in there somewhere,” Donivan snorted to himself, feeling rather cleaver.

 

Connor nodded, “Essentially, yes.”

 

Donivan rolled his eyes, “Of course you do.”

 

There were still several minutes before they’d reach the crime scene and Connor decided, perhaps he should attempt small talk with Donivan. If they were to work together, they should at least get to know each other a bit. “So,” Connor started, not quite sure what to say. “Gavin says you seem to have taken interest in one of the witnesses.”

 

Donivan about died, going out via a sip of coffee. He’d been mid drink when Connor spoke and was now choking on the inhaled drink. “The fuck...I don’t...Jesus Christ!”

 

Connor wasn't sure what was happening with the detective. Much like an android malfunctioning when too much data was being processed, the man sputtered as he tried to find the right words. “Shall I pull over?” Connor offered.

 

“Fuck no!” Donivan spat. Any more time spent trapped in the car with the android, the more likely he was to shoot himself. “I can't believe he told you that I'm gay,” he clicked his tongue.

 

Connor looked genuinely surprised at the statement, “You’re gay?” He directed his attention back towards the road, “I suppose that explains some things.”

 

A look of disbelief crossed Donivan’s face as he gawked at the android, “What part of ‘interest’ do you not understand?”

 

Connor considered the wording his husband had used, “He used ‘interest’ in a vague way, I assumed he was alluding that you may suspect Mark as a possible suspect,” he glanced to Donivan, “Due to your homophobic slurs and derogatory remarks, it never crossed my mind that not only could you possibly be gay, but interested in an android nonetheless.”

 

Donivan turned a deep red as realization that he had just outed himself to the android, hit him. Today was gonna be a long day and something told him the android wasn't going to let him down after this. With a low groan, he folded his arms and kept his eyes at his window. “I’m not interested in androids,” he mumbled, much like a child.

 

They arrived at the scene of the crime several minutes later and Donivan was quick to leave the confines of the car, leaving Connor behind as he hurried towards the small house. Connor watched him disappear into the house, before quietly leaving his car and following behind. The house was rather tidy inside, but trapped in the past. Although the woman had to be in her early fifties, the house was stuck in the mid seventies, shag carpeting and linoleum tile, wood panel walls and all. As far as the furniture went, it was rather up to date as well as the technology. Pictures on the walls suggested several generations lived in this house at one point, but now it seemed that house had been shared between roommates and five cats. One roommate had been away at a convention and hadn’t heard from her friend, but claimed it wasn’t uncommon for them to go weeks without talking at times, sitting in uncomfortable silence, but with pleasant company found in one another. Two loners, living under one roof, one now dead and partially eaten by her own cats.

 

Connor examined the body, scanning the area around her to deter what had happened. Just out of reach of her finger tips, a plastic bowl, with residue of dried cat food. More dried cat food splattered across the floor, but it was evident most of it had been licked up by the hungry cats. All five cats had been apprehended assuming they may have consumed possible evidence while eating their human.

 

He reached down into the pool of dried blood that had pooled under her and brought his fingers to his lips, “Whoa, what the fuck are you doing?!” Donivan demanded from the other side of the room.

 

Connor paused, always forgetting to warn the new people before testing the blood, “I’m essentially a walking forensics lab,” he informed. “I can process evidence in real time.” He continued to insert his fingers into his mouth. He almost got pleasure from watching the absolute horror cross his partner’s face as he gagged and stepped out of the room. Connor processed the data he received and rose to his feet, following after Donivan, who had stepped outside to interview the roommate.

 

“God, she’s always been so clumsy,” the woman said. “Once, she sprained her ankle getting out of bed and another time she twisted her knee getting off the couch. Granted she was standing on the couch to reach the blinds so she could dust them,” the redheaded woman added. “I never would have thought she’d go out, choking on her own hair,” the woman sobbed into her hands.

 

Connor heard a sound coming from Donivan and when he looked to the man, he saw he was trying to suppress a laugh. He shot him a warning look as if to say, ‘have some humanity,’ which was ironic, considering he was the android and Donivan is the human. Thankfully, the woman hadn’t seemed to notice.

 

“Did Candace have any medical problems?” Connor asked to change the subject.

 

The redhead nodded, “Yeah, she had kidney problems in the past, as well as a few other medical problems, why?”

 

“I noticed a glucose meter on the counter, was she diabetic?” Connor asked.

 

The redhead shook her head this time, “No, that’s me. I’m type 1, or at least I was.”

 

“Was?” Donivan asked, his interest perked.

 

“Yeah, I started seeing this lady, or rather, person a while back and they said they can help get rid of my diabetes. Ever since they started helping me, I haven’t had to take insulin since,” he woman informed. “My doctors are stunned, but when I told them I was participating in a drug trial, they told me to be careful.”

 

“And was Candace participating in the drug trial too?” Connor prompted.

 

The ginger nodded again, “Yeah, we both went to see them together.”

 

Donivan chimed in, “Before you said, lady, then started using they and them?”

 

“The doctor, is nonbinary/agender,” she informed. “I just slipped up is all.”

 

“Does this doctor have a name?” Donivan asked, catching onto where Connor was getting at.

 

The woman nodded, “Doctor Bishop,” she informed. “I think we might still have a pamphlet somewhere, but, I can’t go back in there, not with...I just can’t.”

 

With some direction, they searched were the woman was certain the pamphlet had been and after looking in a few other suggested spots, they found nothing. She worried she may have thrown it out or possibly given it to another person, as a sort of pay it forward deal, but she was also certain it had been just in the place she’d described before she’d left four days before. Connor was beginning to grow suspicious that someone was hiding something, but at least they finally had a name and thanks to the redhead, a description. It was more than they had on this case in a long time and it felt good. If he could, he’d almost want to celebrate with a drink or two, but he doubted Donivan would wanna celebrate with him.

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I actually got stuck on the crime scene part, not sure where the crime scene would take place and I was chatting with my wifu/muse and she told me how she almost choked to death on her own hair today while getting ready. I kid you not, the woman is prone to hurting herself in the most bizarre ways, she was flipping yawning and choked on her hair. I almost died laughing so I had to throw it in.
> 
> Another fun fact, I'm the ginger in this chapter. Yes, I have no soul and each freckle on my body represents the souls I've eaten.
> 
> Also, another fun fact, if you die and have cat/cats they will only wait a few days before eating you, while your dogs will wait weeks
> 
> Connor: I like dogs


	10. Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stop for some drinks and child does me a frite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naturally I post the next chapter on August 1st.
> 
> Gonna be going to a con in the next few days, so I may not most as much the following week or so, but I will try.

* * *

Donivan started down at his cellphone, text box open waiting to be typed in. He quickly set the phone down shaking his head, fingers drumming against the countertop anxiously. Picking up the phone again, he unlocked the screen since it had already gone dark, and started at the new number he had added to his phone. Kicking back a shot of whiskey he typed into the phone:

 

 

Hey, this is Detective Wright.

 

 

Shaking his head again, he went to erase the message but hit send by mistake, “Fuck!”

 

 

“Are you okay, Detective?” Connor asked, sounding genuinely concerned as he peered around Hank.

 

 

He threw his phone down, rubbing his temples, “Just peachy.” A moment later, his phone buzzed to life with a text. Moving quicker than he intended to, he snatched up his phone, almost knocking over his drink in the process and read the text.

 

 

Hello Detective. Is there more information you require from me?

 

 

Connor and Hank were chatting with one another as Donivan struggled with his existential crisis. “I think I’ll stop at the store and get something for Gavin on the way home. I know he’ll be upset that not only did we get further in the case than we had in a long time, but he wasn't there to be a part of it,” Connor informed Hank.

 

 

“I'm sure he wouldn't be happy that we're drinking without him, either,” Hank pointed out. “It’ll be hard on him, but he'll get over it...eventually.” Hank signalled Jim, gesturing for another of the same. Jim poured another shot and slid it over to Hank, who then pushed it toward Connor, “Give it a go.”

 

 

Connor looked to Hank, then the glass and back to Hank, “Hank, you know it won't do anything for me.”

 

 

Hank shrugged, “It's only fair you join in, even if its it's only symbolically.”

 

 

Connor considered the shot momentarily, before picking it up and looking to Hank held his own up, clinked it against Connor’s and kicked it back. Connor watched Hank a moment longer, before following suit. In one foul swoop, he took the shot, similar to how Hank had and set the glass down. There was no sour face, no flameless breathing dragon, nothing. Connor simply stared at the glass, ingredients, alcohol content and the works flashing up in his overlay. “Now what?”

 

 

Hank flagged Jim down again, “Another round!”

 

 

Donivan looked down at the message as if it were taunting him, simply by existing. Well, what do I do now? He wondered. He typed out a simple:

 

 

Detective Reed gave my your contact information just in case I needed to get ahold of you just in case.

I figured I’d let you know, so you’re not taken by surprise if I just started texting you randomly one day.

 

 

Do you believe you’d start texting me randomly at any given point?

 

 

Donivan cursed to himself. Why would he put it like that?

 

 

No!

 

 

He responded quickly.

 

 

It’s just incase.

 

 

Oh, I see

:)

Detective, would you like to get some coffee?

 

 

Donivan let out a sigh of relief. Maybe coffee wasn’t such a bad idea, a chance to sober up, get some fresh air and a break from these assholes. That’s what he thought until something crossed his mind. Androids don’t drink coffee. Coffee was often used as an excuse to get someone to come over for a quick fuck. Why would he suggest coffee if he couldn’t drink it? Was he actually asking for a hookup, right now?

 

 

Connor set down the ninth shot glass, staring at them in bewilderment, “I think I’m starting to feel something,” he said until his LED suddenly turned yellow, his eyes blinking rapidly as a call came in. “Gavin?” he paused, face contorting into confusion. “Speak up, I can’t hear you.” He listened to the voice on the other end, concern growing in his face. “Okay, Okay, I’ll be there as soon as possible,” he assured his husband. “I’ll stay on the line, just get somewhere safe.”

 

 

He looked to Hank and Donivan who both seemed concerned, “Gavin says someone broke into the house. He’s hidden August and he’s armed, but he doesn't know where exactly the person is. He thinks they’ve come for August.”

 

 

Hank threw some cash down, “Let’s get there ASAP,” Hank said. “Donivan, inform the DPD that we’re on our way,” he instructed.

 

 

 

Donivan hate to leave Mark on ‘Read,’ but he remained himself that Mark is just an android. It's not like he had feelings. With a heavy sigh, he called it in as the three of them booked it out of there. All piling into Connor's car, he drove them straight to him home, considering the other two had quite a bit to drink. 

 

 

Connor sped down the road, red and blue lights flashing all the while until they reached his house. “I’ll go around back,” Connor informed. “Hank go in front, Donivan cover Hank. Our main priority is to make sure Gavin and August are unharmed and get them out safely.” The two men nodded in understanding before they split off from Connor. As he informed, he moved around back of the house, being careful not to make a sound.

 

 

His eyes immediately began to scan the ground, searching for any traces that didn't belong to him or his family. Toward the far end of the back yard he caught the smallest glimpse of what appeared to be fabric, stuck to the back fence. Upon closer inspection he confirmed that it was in fact, fabric. Similar material used in sports wear, or more precisely, yoga pants. He looked around until his eyes found traces of footprints, leading to the house. They were smallish, dainty footprints. Perhaps womans, he concluded. 

 

 

Gun drawn, he moved towards the back patio, noting the sliding glass door, lock had been tampered with. Upon further inspection however, he saw no sign of fingerprints. An android? He wondered. Or perhaps they are wearing gloves. Slowly he pressed inside, moving slow and methodically throughout the kitchen. As far as he could tell, nothing seemed out of place. “We’re inside,” he whispered just loud enough for Gavin to barely pick up on the other end. “Where are you?”

 

 

“I’m making a sweep of the upstairs,” Gavin said after a brief pause.

 

 

“Just be careful,” Connor insisted. “Hank and Donivan are here with me and they're armed.”

 

 

“Good,” Gavin hissed. “Let's nab this asshole!”

 

 

With Connor's advanced hearing, he could hear what he could only assume was Gavin moving slowly around, upstairs. Judging by the sound of his weight on his feet and the sound of bare feet on carpet, seemed to confirm his suspicions. Hank came into sight from the living room, though he wasn't sure where Donivan was. Seeming to notice Connor's concern, Hank gestured with his head towards the dining room.

 

 

As if on cue, Donivan emerged from the dining room, “First level is clear,” he informed.

 

 

Connor gestured with his eyes towards the stairs, to which the other two nodded in agreement and followed behind Connor as he lead the way.

 

 

“On the ground, mother fucker!” Came Gavin's commanding voice.

 

 

“Please, you have to understand,” a woman's voice pleaded.

 

 

The three of them rushed up the stairs and into Connor and Gavin's bedroom where Gavin had his own gun drawn on the intruder. She wore all black, seemingly made of a spandex like material, much like yoga pants. He instantly matched the tear on her pants to the piece of fabric on the fence outside.

 

 

The woman just at the threshold of their closet, now on her knees as she looked to Gavin with pleading eyes, “Please. My son, he has cancer…”

 

 

“So you figured hurting a little girl would be perfectly acceptable?” Gavin demanded, gun still pointed at the woman.

 

 

“I know what she is. I know what she has in her blood. I know it can help my son. Please, you have another on the way,” she said gesturing to Gavin's round stomach, only pissing Gavin off more in the process. “I only have my son, but the nanobots in her blood could cure him. Please, you must understand.”

 

 

Gavin cocker back the hammer, “You better fucking start back peddling, bitch.”

 

 

“Gavin,” Connor said softly as he carefully rested a hand on Gavin's shoulder. The faint sound of sirens could be heard getting closer. “We got her, it's okay now.”

 

 

“It's not fucking okay!” Gavin snapped. “She wants to hurt our daughter! How dare she even suggest the babies replace her?”

 

 

“I know,” Connor nodded, slowly getting Gavin to lower his gun. “But we have her, now. She cant hurt her now.”

 

 

Gavin looked to Connor and slowly lowered his gun. With that, Hank took his cuffs from his back pocket a d began reading the woman her rights as he cuffed her.

 

 

“But my son!” the woman sobbed.

 

 

“Well, you should have thought of that before you broke into a house full of cops, lady,” Hank snorted.

 

 

Connor took the gun from Gavin's hand and set it aside before taking hold of his husband's hand, “Come on, let's check on August.”

 

 

Donivan watched the couple interact. If it hadn't been for Connor's LED, he would have thought the whole thing would have been genuine. At least that's what he told himself

 

The interaction between the pair outside of work seemed almost, human. He was almost Convinced that maybe Connor truly loves Gavin and is capable of feeling empathy in the face of danger. He watched them from his spot still in their bedroom as Connor knocked on the door.

 

 

“August it's me,” (the dadroid sent by Gavin's life) “father.”

 

 

“What's the password?” August demanded.

 

 

Connor then relayed a series of knocks. At the end, August threw open the door, Sadie instantly bolted from her room as well as Juno, before August threw herself at both Connor and Gavin who happily hugged and loved on their daughter. 

 

 

To Donivan’s surprise, even Connor seemed to be blinking back tears at the thought of, once again, almost losing their daughter. Although this time was more real, Donivan found himself sympathizing with them. He couldn't imagine having that scare, not once, but twice in a short time, just because your kid is different.

 

 

He pulled out his phone and shot out a quick text. 

 

 

Sorry, a call came in.

Everyone is fine.

Does that off still stand?

 

 

The response was almost as quick as it had been before.

 

 

If you wish.

 

 

Donivan took in a deep calming breath, then let it out slowly.

 

 

I could really for a cup of coffee right now.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep adding more tags because I want to give as many warnings as possible. I dont like upsetting people with my stories of certain things arise and I dont always think of every single thing that might upset someone.
> 
> If I lose readers over continuity errors or the use of OCs in my story and so on, then I'm sorry I wasn't as through enough with my tag warnings and I'm trying to add them as I go or as I am made aware.
> 
> I know I cant please everyone, but it wont stop me from trying.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with my story throughout. I really appreciate all the kudos and look forward to each comment, whether constructive criticism or simply motivating me to do more.
> 
> As per usual I am posting this at 3 am and maybe one day I'll do a proper read through if this whole damn thing and really flesh it out better and fix errors and such.
> 
> Today is not that day.
> 
> I need sleep


	11. Yellow Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bodies and brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the Con, sorry this one is short, but I wanted to get something out.
> 
> If you guys didn't know, I posted some smutty robo stuff in a sepereate work for those that are interested. It involves two OCs :3

* * *

Gavin being the stubborn man that he is, showed up for work the next day. Hank being off, would watch August and the house. Chris would watch the house from the outside, agreeing to do so after what had happened. He’d been sent in with the rest and immediately volunteered. Gavin’s mother even dropped by to help, despite Hank’s insistence that he could take care of her, easily on his own. Jill never took ‘no’ for an answer.

 

Gavin was trying to keep his mind occupied with the busy work on his desk, when someone pulled up a seat and sat down next to him. He glanced in their direction, not too surprised to find it to be Donivan, who looked like a hot mess. If Gavin cared, he might notice that it appeared he was wearing the same thing he saw him in last night when he had come in with Connor and Hank to help draw out the intruder. If he did care, he would have said something, but he didn't.

 

“I fucked up,” Donivan started, obviously trying to get Gavin's attention.

 

Gavin took the bait, but instantly regretted it, “Which time?”

 

“I slept with a witness last night,” Donivan blurted in a sharp whisper.

 

Gavin had been sipping on his hot tea as Donivan made his confession. Luckily for Donivan Gavin had enough self control to not spray the poor man in the face, but turned his head to the side, getting some strange looks from the other officers, “You what?!”

 

“I may or may not have slept with Mark last night,” Donivan squeaked.

 

Gavin's eyes widened, but he kept his voice low, “You fucked a witness?!”

 

“You gave me his phone number!” Donivan objected.

 

“I didn't think you’d actually use it!” he hissed. “Honestly, I thought you would have tossed it as soon as you got a chance. That's on you, man.”

 

Donivan looked away, pouting out his bottom lip. He was right, he couldn't just blame someone else on his poor judgment.  “I know, that's why I said I fucked up.”

 

“That explains why you’ve been limping,” Gavin teased. “Let's just hope when this investigation is all said and done, he doesn't turn out to be an accomplice or anything like that. You never know.” Donivan let out a sigh and gave a short nod. Gavin glanced around quickly then spoke even lower, “So, how was it?”

 

Donivan’s face became a deep crimson and he tried to hide his face but the damage had already been done. “It was so fucking good, holy shit,” he said into his hands. “Like you have no idea.”

 

“I'm sure I can imagine,” Gavin suggested as he gestured to his husband’s desk with his eyes. Connor was currently interrogating the woman who had broken into their house last night. Though he wasn't there at the moment, Gavin still got his point across.“They weren't lying when they said android sex was much better than sex with another person,” Gavin teased.

 

“Can we not, talk about this here?” Donivan hissed.

 

Gavin rose a brow, “Okay, fine,” he rolled his eyes. “But seriously. Be careful. This is still an open investigation with possible multiple suspects. Any one is guilty until proven innocent.”

 

“I thought it was ‘anyone is innocent until proven guilty,” Donivan asked, furrowed his brow.

 

“Depends on how you look at it,” Gavin snorted.

 

The sound of the woman screaming that they, ‘get your grubby paws off my person,’ as she was lead into a holding cell, grabbed their attention. She screamed and could be heard thrashing about as she struggled against their hold. It took three officers, but they managed to get her in.

 

Connor approached Gavin's desk, eyebrow rose at the sight of the two sitting side by side, but didn't question it. The grim look on his face said the information he gained, could not be good. “I have bad news,” he announced.

 

“I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you found out, but go ahead,” Gavin said.

 

“Promise you won't get upset,” Connor pleaded. “Dr. Spitz says we don't need to give you any unnecessary stress.” Despite his calm appearance, his LED flickered between red and yellow, not going unnoticed by his husband.

 

“Connor, what did you find out?” Gavin demanded.

 

“Promise me, first.”

 

“Connor!”

 

“There is no child with cancer,” he blurted. “She thought she could play the sympathy card in hopes we would change our mind if she could guilt us. She doesn't even have a child.”

 

Gavin shot up from his seat, or at least he tried. His large belly threw him off his balance when he tried to get up, only to stumble back into his seat. Luckily, Donivan caught the chair and kept it from rolling away from Gavin as he came back down with a thump, “That fucking cunt!” he exclaimed, slamming his hand down onto his desk, narrowly avoiding knocking over his tea onto his keys. “How could someone be so heartless?”

 

“If someone is desperate enough, they’re bound to do anything to get what they want and use any means to get it. If there’s one thing I’ve learned about being alive, is people will do just about anything to extend their life, even if that means ending another,” Connor offered.

 

“How can you be so calm, about this?!” Gavin demanded. “That bitch just tried to kidnap our daughter for her nanobots and you’re brushing it off like it’s just another case.”

 

“I’m trying to keep a level head about this,” Connor offered, his voice level and calm. “We managed to get her in time thanks to you,” he reminded him. August is safely under Hank’s watch. Not to mention your mother and Chris. I’m remaining calm because I know the person responsible has been locked away and our daughter has many people willing to look out for her. Might I add, that most of those people work for the DPD. She’s in safe hands.”

 

Gavin let out a soft sight, lowering his eyes, “I’m sorry,” he offered softly. “I guess, I’m still shaken up, is all.”

 

“And you have reason to be,” Connor assured him, “We both do.” He cupped Gavin’s cheek as he bent forward, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. Connor wasn’t one for PDA in the workplace, seeing as things were tough enough on them for remaining at the same police station after getting married, but after a long fight, it had been approved, with much reluctance. Come to find out, that to much surprise, the pair worked rather well together, whether partnered, or dealing with the same case. Both being excellent detectives was another contributing factor in neither being forced to transfer. Despite how much he hated Reed’s attitude, even Fowler fought tooth and nail and he’s glad he did.

 

Fowler stepped out of his office just then, “Okay everyone, four bodies have been discovered in an alleyway near the hospital. Let’s roll out.”

 

~~~

 

Connor brought his fingers to his lips, tasting the blood of one of the victims, a young male. When the data entered his overlay, his face contorted between surprise, slight confusion and interest. Donivan seemed to catch onto this, from where he stood, looking over another body. He left it to get a closer look, only out of curiosity. Not like he actually cared what the android had to say.

 

“What’s that look for?” he grumbled.

 

Connor looked up at the detective as he rubbed his fingers together, as if trying to feel something in the blood. He didn’t answer Donivan, not right away at least. Lifting the victim’s hand, he scanned the fingerprints, brow furrowing. “Huh. It seems his fingerprints are a perfect match to a set of partial fingerprints found at a previous crime scene. His fingerprints weren’t in the crime database because he’s never been arrested for any crimes.” He rose to his feet. “I suspect he’s either, never done anything to warrant arrest, or just never got caught, until now,” he looked to Donivan. “Desperation makes you do crazy things.”

 

“Does he have nanobots in his blood?” Donivan asked.

 

Connor nodded, “Yeah, but the strange thing is, as far as I can tell, they were only added at post mortem.”

 

Donivan furrowed his brow, “Huh…” he uttered as he looked to the body.

 

“I have a strange feeling the rest of the bodies will have a similar outcome,” Connor added.

 

“What makes you say that?” Donivan prompted.

 

“I believe these four where all working together and may be possible suspects in at least one of the murders of victims with nanobots. I think they were planning on hitting the hospital, seeing as most of the victims were suffering from various diseases and were participating in a sort of drug trial. Whether anyone in this hospital is in fact participating in the trial as well is unknown, since Dr. Bishop is seeming more and more to be a ghost,” Connor informed.

 

Donivan looked to the bodies once more with a slight nod. They’d been trying to find this supposed doctor since they got the name the day before, but all database search attempts, though have brought up several Bishops, have yet to give them anyone who might have the proper background and talent to be able to pull this off. Another wall, without any idea how to get around it.

 

Donivan clicked his tongue, “So now we have possible suspects, who have been murdered by someone else, who clearly has some serious anger issues, judging by the way these poor bastards have been taken out, but we’re no step closer to figuring out who is behind this all.”

 

“Correct,” Connor agreed, then looked to Donivan. “How are you feeling, by the way?” he asked, suddenly changing the subject. “I understand you had a ‘rough night’,” he said making air quotes. Something he’d picked up from Hank, but seemed stiff in the gesture.

 

Donivan’s eyes widened, face going bright red, “Did he tell you?!” he hissed.

 

“Of course he told me, he’s my husband. We tell each other everything,” Connor mused.

 

Donivan covered his face with his hands, “Oh my God, you people are going to be the death of me!” he groaned.

 

Unbeknownst to them, on the other side of holographic yellow tape, a young woman with brown eyes and messy brown hair, watched the crime scene, disappointment crossing her face before she shook her head and disappeared into the crowd.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to get this out before I went to bed. Forgive me


End file.
